I am the Wind
by Reveric Tigeress
Summary: This contains spoilers for those who have not read chapter 374 in the manga. Read with caution. It's a reincarnation story but I still like to call it a KaguSessh fic.Also includes canon pairings, of course. Rated M just in case. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

**I Am the Wind**

Prologue

Years have gone by since Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama returned to its original form. Now that all was well...now that there was nothing eto worry about, his thoughts turned to her. About the past.

_ "Are you going...?"_

_ "Yeah...it's fine...In the end...I met with you..."_ Her last words. The final words that she spoke. The one he could not save. Yet each time the wind blew through those long silver locks he knew she was watching. Though he could never admit it, that simply was not enough. It figured that she had to die for him to actually realize those locked up feelings.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A small voice would call after him. With a deep sigh he would shake his thoughts away and turn to the girl who ran behind him in an attempt to catch up.

"Rin, don't fall behind." Would be his only words to the child before he moved onward with his pace slightly slower. Suddenly he came to a halt as he looked upon a well.

_ This forest.... _He thought as he recognized his surroundings. He had been here once or twice to be sure his brother was still alive. How else could he have gotten to Tetsaiga? It was a shame that he was sealed to the tree for so long.

_ This well has the scent of that girl...Kagome was it? _Deciding to ignore that one strange fact, he turned to leave when he heard something in the well. Slowly he turned and his eyes widened for a mere millisecond so no one could have picked it up. A girl, Kagome climbed out of the well. That was not what surprised him-thought it was something he did not expect- but it was the girl who followed her.

_ Kagura? No...this girl is human and her eyes are not red._ He thought keeping his emotionless dispositon while witnessing the other two.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Kagome scolded the girl before looking up at Sesshoumaru. The girl snorted and followed Kagome's gaze.

"Such a pretty man." The girl murmured.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **I couldn't stand the thought of Kagura and Sesshoumaru not ending up together! So I'm just making myself feel better with this story. Sorry it's so short but I hate long prologues.

Next Chapter Preview: Next Chapter: Breeze

"So your name is Sesshoumaru...Well you can call me...hey! What are you walking away for?"


	2. Chapter One: Breeze

Breeze

"Kagome. Who is that?" The girl asked.

"Do not ignore Sesshoumaru-sama's presence!" Jaken scolded the girl who blinked at the odd, toad-like creature.

"So your name is Sesshoumaru...Well you can call me...hey! What are you walking away for?" The girl stumbled over the edge of the well and fell on the grass as she watched Sesshoumaru leave without a word. Absent-mindedly, she placed her hand over her heart as if it were reacting. "He just left..."

"Don't take it personally, Shiraha" Kagome smiled as she sat next to her. "Now why did you follow me? How did you know I went to the well?"

"You can't honestly say that I could not find out. Kagome...I live in your house." The girl called Shiraha shook her head. "Just because I'm an from America doesn't mean I'm stupid! My dear cousin, you underestimate me."

"Sorry!" Kagome chuckled nervously. "But you have to go back. It's dangerous here. You could get attacked or..."

"Hey! What happened to the walls?" Shiraha inquired completely ignoring Kagome's warning. Kagome fell forward and sighed.

"We're in Feudal Japan." Kagome explained. "Before the shrine was built"

"Ah...So..."Shiraha stood up. "We went back in time..."

"Hai!" Kagome gave a nod with her head.

"And that toad thing was real?"

"He was a youkai." Kagome confirmed. "Sesshoumaru is too."

"So your boyfriend Inuyahsa is a youkai?"

"A hanyou"

"I see..."

"So you see why you have to go back" Kagome smiled weakly.

"Not really." Shiraha started to walk deeper into the forest.

"You could get attacked by youkai!" Kagome chased after her.

"I know how to handle myself." Shiraha rolled her eyes. She stopped when she caught sight of a silhouette in a tree. Amber eyes glared under narrowed brows belonging to Inuyasha who jumped down from his branch and frowned at Kagome.

"Who is she?" He demanded.

"She's the relative I was talking to you about." Kagome chuckled nervously.

"So this is the hanyou?" Shiraha inquired receiving a cold glare from Inuyasha who suddenly looked surprised now that he had a closer look at her.

"The hell..."He muttered pulling Kagome aside. "What's going on here?"

"I know what you're thinking. She looks like Kagura." Kagome gave him a nod of her head. "But she isn't youkai."

"Keh!" He looked away. "It just means she's no threat to us."

"Well, Shiraha is a nice girl she just tends to..." Kagome looked at where Shiraha was supposed to be and saw that she had left. "...disappear...Where'd she go!?!?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"We have to find her!" Kagome started to look around.

"Why should we?"

"She's my responsibility and she could get hurt. She's human, remember?"

"She's not too far." Inuyasha smelled the air. "Hm."

"What? Is something wrong?" Kagome walked closer to him.

"She smells better than you."

"Osuwari!"

"Dammit, Kagome! I was just kidding!"

* * *

Shiraha walked about the forest with the wind caressing strands of midnight hair which had strayed from the low bun at the nape of her neck. Unhappy with the conformity of the uniforms in Japanese schools, she had stripped it off at home and replaced it with a sweatshirt that slipped loosely off one shoulder and baggy jeans. That was when she saw Kagome heading toward the well again. What could she possibly do for hours in that shed? Finally, Shiraha followed Kagome and saw her jump down the well. In a panic, Shiraha followed after her. Now she found herself walking in the same forest she was earlier except now she was in Feudal Japan.

"I wonder if all Japanese girls have magical wells in their backyard." She muttered as she leaned against a tree. Several butterflies fluttered around and she couldn't help but smile at the silent creatures. Sleep began to take her in before she heard a rustle pushing her back into an alert mode. "K-Kagome?" Silence was the only response. Slowly coming to a standing position, Shiraha cast her eyes around to find the source of the noise. A yell from above caught her attention and she looked up to see a young, fox youkai falling toward her. He landed in her arms and they stared at each other before she screamed and dropped him.

"Ow!" he cried rubbing his head. "Why did you drop me?"

"Why did you fall on me?" Shiraha inquired.

"I asked first."

"Oh! That is soooo mature!"

"Shippou!" Kagome ran up and stood beside Shiraha with Inuyasha close behind. A quiver of arrows were slung over her shoulder and a bow in her hand.

"You know this creature?" Shiraha blinked.

"He's a friend of mine." Kagome replied.

"Is that so..." Shiraha turned to Kagome. "You have quite a few...demon-like friends in Feudal Japan."

"I have human ones, too." Kagome giggled. "I'm going to go meet them. That's why I came through the well."

"Hm...is Sesshoumaru your friend too?" Shiraha inquired.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Kagome turned to Inuyahsa. "He was here."

"I know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I could smell him."

"He left so rudely!" Shiraha hmphed. "I can't believe you're friends with such a creature! He didn't even greet you."

"Eh...he's not really my friend." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Oh? Then how do you know him?" Shiraha inquired.

"He's Inuyasha's brother." Was the reply.

"They try to kill each other all the time." Shippou added.

"Oh! I see..." Shiraha tilted her head to the side. "I suppose that would be normal for...a youkai to react."

"Especially when your brother is an idiot hanyou." Shippou piped in recieving a blow to the head by Inuyasha.

"Who're you calling idiot?" Inuyasha growled.

"I can't believe how well you're taking all of this, Shiraha." Kagome smiled.

"Neither can I...I should have fainted or something about half an hour ago." Shiraha chuckled. "But I feel so comfortable here. It's just like we're at our time except without the technology...and buildings...and toilets...and cable..."

"Miss it already?" Kagome pat Shiraha's shoulder. "You can always go back home. I won't stop you."

"Why don't you just give up on that...?" Shiraha gazed at Kagome's bow and arrows. "What are they for?"

"Protection." Kagome replied blinking.

"I know you're worried about me getting eaten or something but I'm fine." Shiraha barked. "I can survive just as long as you can. God! You make me feel like a prisoner some times. "

"You act so reckless sometimes." Kagome sighed.

"Like having a half-demon boyfriend isn't reckless." Shiraha pointed toward Inuyasha with a quirked brow.

"What does she mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded rolling up a sleeve.

"It's going to be trouble in the future that all I can say." Shiraha shrugged. "I'm only looking out for family, that's all."

"What kind of trouble? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"These..." Shiraha tugged painfully on his ears. "Are not the norm in our world."

"Ow ow ow!" Inuyasha swiped at her but she backed away just in time.

"We usually hide those." Kagome laughed nervously.

"He doesn't seem to have a control on that temper of his." Shiraha tapped her chin as she ignored his glare.

"He's just sensitive."

"He has claws."

"No one seems to notice."

"Yellow eyes..."

"We just tell others that they are contacts."

"A sword."

"A lot of people collect swords."

"His eyebrows are to big."

"How does any of this make my relationship with him reckless?"

"Hmph...I won't approve of him until I've studied him further. We shall see if he's right for my cousin or not." Shiraha crossed her arms over her chest. "So whenever you visit him...I'm coming along, too."

"That doesn't bother you?" Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.

"I'm used to it." Kagome smiled. "She did that even when we were little."

"How long is she visiting you for again?" Inuyasha grunted.

"For the rest of the year."

"Far too long..."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Shiraha growled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rested under a tree while Rin chased butterflies and Jaken made sure she did not get into any trouble. He was quite curious about the strange girl who had come from the well. While the girl spoke, he had caught the scent of Inuyasha and decided to leave. Oddly enough, he was not in the mood to fight his annoying, younger brother. It was as if the girl's presence would have been a distraction for him. Sesshoumaru dismissed the idea and told himself that Inuyasha was a waste of his time. Rin ran up to the solemn youkai and sat beside him with a big smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called for his attention to which he responded by looking at her. "Did Kagura come back?"

"That was not Kagura." Sesshoumaru stated the simple fact and began to stand. This was a signal for them to continue onward to no particular place. It was just his way to always move on. The breeze began to blow the opposite direction to where he was going and he halted to gaze behind. Rin was chasing another butterfly toward the direction they had seen that girl.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called out softly just once before he continued on. Obediently, the girl began to follow but something stopped her. One of the butterflies looked as if it were glowing. As her eyes brimmed with curiosity, she followed it. Turning to see the child going the opposite way, Sesshoumaru watched for a long while before following her. Something was not right, indeed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it so for now he would just follow Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha raised his head and sniffed the air. With furrowed brows he took a step forward and sniffed at Kagome with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" Kagome blushed but Inuyasha kept circling around with a frustrated expression. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I...can't smell anything." He muttered irritably.

"Now he's got a broken nose..." Shiraha pointed out to Kagome.

"Please be serious, Shiraha." Kagome murmured. "Is it Shingetsu?"

"No..." Inuyasha sat down and glowered at the ground.

"Shingetsu?" Shiraha tilted her head to the side. "What does that mean again, Kagome? I don't think I remember..."

"Baka!" Inuyasha growled at her. "How could you not know what it means?"

"Her first language is English." Kagome puffed out a sigh.

"Eh? English? What's that?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Baka!" Shiraha mocked Inuyasha. "I bet I'm ten times smarter than you...I hope you can count that high..."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kagome groaned as she looked up she gasped. Inuyasha and Shiraha looked at what she was looking at.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled taking out his sword. "So you're behind this?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru kept that same emotionless expression on his visage although he was clearly confused. _I could not smell him._

"What's wrong with the kid?" Shiraha gazed at Rin who suddenly looked as if she were in a trance suddenly she grasped at her chest.

"Shiraha!" Kagome ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Shiraha fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Suddenly a blue youkai appeared and a smile crossed her face as she looked down at Shiraha.

"So you're the one." She chuckled tossing her navy hair over her shoulder. "and this one..." She looked at Rin. "Now what does he want with her..." She said mostly to herself. "No matter." Swooping down, the youkai scooped Rin into her arms and faced Shiraha. "Now you..." But before she could do a thing, she sensed someone was about to attack but she was not fast enough and experienced a painful slice of a sword across her back. With a screech she rose into the air; dropping Rin in the process. The youkai stared at her attacker, Sesshoumaru while Jaken attempted to catch Rin thus getting squashed under her.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried.

"It doesn't matter!" The youkai hissed as she glared at Sesshoumaru. "Don't interfere!" As she went after Rin again, she was cut off by Sesshoumaru. With a hiss she shot into the air and glowered at him. With a curse, she turned toward her other victim and held out her hand. Shiraha cried out as her chest began to glow.

"Shiraha!" Kagome aimed her bow and arrow and shot at the youkai. Although the youkai dodged, she was not quick enough to fully avoid the arrow and lost an arm in the process.

"Shit! I can't do this now!" With that said she flew off followed by a vast amount of butterflies. Inuyasha blinked and sniffed the air.

"I can smell now." He murmured aloud before looking over to Kagome who was supporting the weakened Shiraha.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"It felt like she was pulling my heart out of my chest." Shiraha breathed. Sword sheathed and Rin cradled in his arm, Sesshoumaru left with Jaken close behind. Shiraha squinted her eyes at them and called out to them. "Wait!" Sesshoumaru stopped but he did not turn. "We never had a proper introduction."

"You know my name." Sesshoumaru stated monotonously.

"You don't know mine...I'm Shiraha." Sesshoumaru gave a nod and continued on his way.

"You were attacked by a youkai and all you want to do after that is have a 'proper introduction?' Keh!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"What's wrong with that?" Shiraha growled.

"You could be injured." Kagome blinked.

"It's over. My heart doesn't feel any different from before she attacked."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Stop babying me!" Shiraha stood and began to walk away. "I'm not the same kid you knew from before so stop it."

"Shiraha!" Kagome began top chase after her but her cousin turned to give her a cold glare.

"Leave me alone!" And she stormed off.

"Why'd she take it so personal?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl.

"She has a bad heart." Kagome lowered her head. "She's always had heart trouble. Doctors couldn't tell why. I haven't seen her for six years because of her heart."

"It never occurred to you that Kagura looked like your cousin?"

"Well...she looks so different now...she looks a lot healthier. I know I sometimes baby her but she pushes herself too much. Her father wouldn't let her do anything without his say. She had no freedom you could say."

"They're too similar." Inuyasha commented.

"Yeah...I know what you mean."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ugh! Sorry! I know I moved too fast with this one but I just had to get things moving along. When it comes to Shiraha's name I feel a bit iffy. I don't know may Japanese names so I decided to just use Shiraha because it meant "White Feather." I posted this quickly because I just wanted to get another chapter up. Anyhoo...I'm talking too much.

**Next Chapter:** Whirlwind

**Preview:** Who are Inuyasha and Kagome talking about? I think you can guess. Now that trouble has started brewing it isn't about to simmer. Oh no...it's about to boil. Let's just say Shiraha is starting to experience Déjà vu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is Inuyasha although Shiraha is someone I did invent for my own personal satisfaction and this story_ is_ mine.


	3. Chapter Two: Whirlwind

WARNING: This chapter contains most of what happened in chapter 374 in the manga. It has "Spoiler" written all over it! If you want to be left in dark about that part, just skip the dream sequence...

Whirlwind

As Shiraha attempted to find her way out of the forest, she came to the realization that she was lost. Cursing herself for being so stupid as to walk away from Kagome, who knew the way out, Shiraha leaned against a tree. She was unable to bring herself to call for Kagome's help so she just sat and secretly hoped her cousin would appear. Alas, fate was not smiling down on her for Kagome did not show up. No. In fact, the ones who came upon her were a monk and a female demon slayer. "Kagura?" The monk quirked a brow. 

"Huh?" Shiraha blinked.

"I don't think that's Kagura, Houshi-sama." The demon slayer murmured.

"No...Kagura was not human." The monk shook his head.

"Who are you two?" Shiraha inquired.

"I am called Miroku and my companion is Sango." Miroku replied.

"I'm Shiraha!" She stood up.

"Did you...know Kagura?" Sango questioned.

"Who is this 'Kagura' you speak of?" Shiraha crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess not." Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"But they look so alike." Miroku commented studying her face. "They could be sisters if this one weren't human."

"I'm an only child..." Shiraha muttered nervously. "Well then...I must be going now...I left my cousin somewhere in this forest and she must be worried about me."

"Would you like our help?" Miroku offered.

"Eh..."Though she wanted to say no and get as far away as she could from these people, she was still lost. "Very well then."

"Oh and one more thing." Miroku said stepping closer to Shiraha.

"Wh-what is it?" Shiraha tilted her head to the side as Miroku took two of her hands into his.

"Will you bear my child?"

"EH!?!" Shiraha stepped back as a boomerang encountered Miroku's head.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango growled.

"Sorry. It is a habit." Miroku chuckled weakly.

"How about...we...just...go..." Shiraha turned to lead the way. _I hope I find you soon Kagome. These people are kinda freaky..._

"Look, it's Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango announced pointing ahead. Shiraha quickly turned to face Sango and Miroku. "You know Kagome?"

"Yes." Sango and Miroku blinked.

"So you're friends of hers?" Shiraha asked and received a nod in response. _And I thought her modern time friends were odd..._

"Shiraha!" Kagome ran up to her cousin and gave her a hug. "You're safe!"

"Yeah...Kagome...we need to talk." Shiraha dragged her off to a distance where no one could hear.

"Who's Kagura? You said that name when I first came to visit this summer. I couldn't help but overhear Inuyasha mentioning that name and now those two..." Shiraha pointed at Miroku and Sango. "They asked me if I knew this Kagura!"

Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango watched on as they discussed something out of earshot.

"She just pointed at us." Sango murmured. "She seems angry..."

"What did you do this time, Miroku?" Inuyasha raised an accusing brow.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Miroku shrugged his shoulders. At that point, they could hear Shiraha yelling at Kagome.

"Youkai!?!" Shiraha fell back. "Do I look like a youkai to you?"

"Shiraha, are you crying?" Kagome blinked.

"No! Baka!" Shiraha rubbed at her eye. "My contacts have been dry for a while."

"Did you bring your glasses?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be stupid...I don't wear glasses."

"Then why do you-"

"It doesn't matter! I'm not this Kagura lady! You should know best of all Kagome! I may have her face but I'm nothing like her."

"You don't even know what she was like."

"It doesn't matter...I don't want to hear that name ever again." Shiraha folded her arms across her chest. "Now..." She blinked as she noticed that the others were staring. "What is your problem!?!" The others jumped and looked in different directions.

"Shiraha..." Kagome sat beside her cousin and frowned.

"What is it?" Shiraha turned her attention to Kagome.

"Ever since you came back to Japan, you've been acting oddly." Kagome placed a hand on Shiraha's. "I know people change but...you used to be kinder to me."

"It's nothing...nothing, okay?" Shiraha pulled her hand back.

"Is it your father? I know he has been drinking problems."

"Kagome...everyone in the family knows that he's a drunk." A smirk played on her face. "That's why he lost custody of his kids."

"I don't remember the others." Kagome tapped her chin.

"Ah...that's because they were born after we moved to America." Shiraha chuckled. "Poor Chouji..."

"Who?" Before Shiraha could answer, she heard a scream.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as she gave Miroku a slap.

"You never stop being a lecher..." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You are aware that you have strange friends, right?" Shiraha muttered to Kagome who laughed nervously. Thus, all was well at that point in time.

* * *

In the shadows of the forest, the blue youkai rested and cursed the ones who interfered with her plans.

"You failed in your mission." A mysterious voice made her jump.

"Forgive me..." Sweat broke out on her brow. "They had powerful companions."

"Understandable." The voice came closer. "In order to acquire the Shikon no Tama, we need those two."

"I know why we need the older girl but what about the child?" The youkai inquired nervously cradling the bleeding stump that was her arm.

"Ah...the child's name is Rin, Chou." The voice was right beside her.

"Rin? Well why do you need **Rin**?" Chou rolled her eyes.

"The reasons to my need of her are to be left unknown...even to you." She could feel a breath against her ear but the owner of the voice was nowhere to be found.

"How am I to get those two when they have allies who are so strong?"

"I suppose you would like another arm."

"It would help." Chou shrugged her shoulders. At that moment, the wing of a nearby butterfly ripped off and floated toward her arm. As it touched the bloody stump, another arm regenerated much to Chou's amazement. "What is...?"

"You can do the same to any other body parts you may lose on your mission." The voice began to sound as if it were leaving.

"What about their comrades?" Chou asked.

"They cannot watch over those two forever." The voice faded.

"Damn! I'm on my own for this one." Chou sighed as she stood and moved her new arm around. "Not only is it fully intact...it feels stronger than ever!" With a smile, she leapt into the air with the butterflies following her.

* * *

Beneath the darkening sky, Shiraha laid on the grass and watched the fade stars appearing sky. Kagome's face suddenly appeared to block her view.

"What do you want?" she quirked a brow.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Kagome asked sounding a bit harsher than she wanted to.

"Are you going home now?" Shiraha stared emotionlessly.

"I...not yet..."

"Then I'm not..."

"Would you go home if I came too?" Kagome sighed.

"No..." Shiraha replied after a long pause.

"Nani?" Kagome kneeled beside Shiraha. "Why not?"

"It's nothing you would understand!" Shiraha sat up and glared at Kagome.

"I might if you would just tell me." Kagome growled.

"No! You wouldn't!" Shiraha stood and walked off.

"Shiraha! Don't walk too far!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Shiraha shouted over her shoulder as she began to pass everyone who was chattering around the campfire.

"Shiraha!" Kagome ran after her.

"Stop following me!" Shiraha turned toward Kagome.

"Then don't go that way!" Kagome looked into Shiraha's eyes with a serious expression. "If you want to be left alone you should go home."

"What home!?!" Shiraha barked causing everyone else to become silence. "If you haven't noticed, I don't fit in with you mother or your grandfather or Sputa. I can't even talk to you anymore!"

"We'll work it out together." Kagome went to move closer so she could rest a hand on Shiraha's shoulder but received a good shove and fell on her back as a result. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and shot a glare toward Shiraha.

"Hey!" Sango stood. "Why are you being so mean to Kagome? She's just worried about you, that's all."

"This is none of your business..." Shiraha hissed as she turned to walk off. _Please don't hate me Kagome..._Walking deep into a forest, she heaved a sigh and sat when she felt she was far enough from the others. Wrapping herself in a hug, she allowed herself to be enveloped in the serenity of a slumber. The placidity did not last as a dream began to form.

Dream Sequence...(WARNING! Spoilers from chapter 374.)

**Shiraha was sitting in a field of flowers with a saddened expression for some reason she was wearing a kimono with blood stained on the front and back. Yet the only thing she focused on was her heart. _My heart...it's moving. _Her eyes lifted up toward the sky as she watched birds fly freely. _Where will I go from here? I can go anywhere. I am free._ As she made the attempt to shift herself, she came to a sudden realization. _Dammit. My body won't move. _Although she could feel her body disintegrating from the shouki, she did not pay much attention to it. Her head fell in despair. _It's so quiet._ _There's no one here. So, this is where it ends, is it? I'm all alone..._She looked down with a deep sorrow in her eyes. _This is... The freedom I was longing for._ As she heard someone approaching, she looked up abruptly and gasped. A silver haired youkai looked at her with calmness in his amber eyes.**

**"Sesshou...maru...?" She breathed in shock.**

End of Dream Sequence****

Shiraha awoke with a startled gasp as she looked up at a silver-haired youkai with calm amber eyes.

"Sesshou...maru...?" She blinked and shook away the instant of Déjà vu. "What...why are you here?" He simply gazed at her as if something was going on in his head.

_Just like Kagura Something about this girl. _Perhaps he could say all that he wanted to say to Kagura. "Shiraha...was it?" No...he couldn't. There was nothing to say.

"Hai." She said rubbing her eyes for they began to irritate her again. "Ow!" Suddenly her right contact fell out and she jumped after her patting the ground to find it. In a fluid movement, Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of her with the contact in between his thumb and pointer finger. As Shiraha looked up at him he was briefly taken aback to see one red eye and one brown eye.

"Your...eyes..." His words escaped his lips without permission.

"I..." Snatching the contact, she dug in her pocket for a small bottle of solution. "I put this contact in my eye..." Knowing that contacts did not exist in feudal Japan, she decided to explain her situation. "It makes it look brown instead of its natural color. The true color of my eyes are red..."

_Like Kagura..._Sesshoumaru shook the thought from his head as he watched, Shiraha replace her contact after pouring solution on it. "Why do you hide it?"

"It is an unnatural color for my kind..." Shiraha murmured.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a small voice called out as Rin appeared running toward them. As she laid eyes on Shiraha, she blinked and stared. "You're back!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" Shiraha smiled nervously.

"Oh..." Rin looked more closely. "I guess not..."

"Sorry about that..." Shiraha chuckled sheepishly. "Hey but...you look familiar for some reason. Oh! You were the little girl the youkai was-"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru broke through Shiraha's rambling. "It's time to go."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin began to follow the parting Sesshoumaru but not before waving to Shiraha. "My name is Rin! What's your name?"

"Shiraha..." was the reply as she returned the wave.

"Bye bye Shiraha!" And she ran off with Sesshoumaru.

"That was..." Shiraha sighed and shook her head. _Odd...And that dream...why does it feel more like a memory? No! It couldn't have been a memory. I was not alive in this time. Could it be something happening in the future? Who's Naraku? Maybe Kagome could..._ "No..." Shiraha sighed. "I can't go back there. Not with what I've done..." As she stood to take her leave, she heard a chuckle.

"So you're here all alone." The voice belonged to the blue youkai who was floating in the air above Shiraha. "How lucky for me, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Shiraha demanded.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am called Chou." The blue youkai said before diving at Shiraha and grasping her neck with one hand as she pinned her against a tree.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shiraha choked when Chou placed a hand over her chest. "Are you some kind of sicko?"

"I've come for something." Chou smiled as Shiraha's chest began to glow. Shiraha let out a cry as her something red started to slide from her chest. "You heart." Once the heart was in her hand, she let Shiraha drop face forward to the ground.

"Ka...go...me..." Were her last words as her eyes glazed over.

"Hmmm...that was easy. This human is nothing like her..." Chou looked at the dying girl and smirked. "To think. I defeated her so easily. Well I'm finished here." Chou laughed but before she could start to leave, a hand grabbed her ankle.

"Not so fast, Chou!" Shiraha voice growled. As Chou looked down at her, she noticed that it was not Shiraha speaking. No, it was the wind youkai, Kagura.

"K-kagura?" Chou tried to kick her away but Kagura dug her nails into her flesh.

"I believe that's mine." Kagura pulled Chou's ankle so that she tripped backward. Without a beat, Kagura took the heart and jumped to her feet. Without another word, she replaced the heart and ran off.

"Damn her!" Chou hissed as she floated into the air to pursue her. Kagura stopped running when the Kagome and her friends were in sight. With a smile, she stood there awaiting Chou.

* * *

"Is that...Kagura?" Kagome blinked as she looked at a female on the hill. "Shiraha!" She ran up the hill to watch her cousin fall to her knees.

"Kagome! Run! She's after me!" Shiraha was clearly panicked and the reason appeared from behind with a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"Give it back to me!" Chou growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shiraha cried.

"So...you're back to normal, huh?" Chou muttered.

"Don't you dare touch Shiraha!" Kagome yelled as she drew an arrow back in the bow. Chou hissed at her before rising into the air.

"You better watch out, human!" Chou snarled at Kagome. "This one isn't as she appears." Kagome released the arrow but Chou had expected it and dodged it. "You'll pay for that!" Chou flew off with Shiraha watching her.

"Shiraha! Are you ok?" Kagome kneeled beside her.

"Yeah..." Shiraha lowered her eyes. "I'm a burden...aren't I?"

"No... no you're not." Kagome hugged her. "But you should go home."

"Then I will..." Shiraha stood with a solemn expression on her face. "Will you come with me, Kagome?"

"Hai!" Kagome put an arm around Shiraha as the headed toward the well. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course." Shiraha forced a smile but she could not let it last as the well came into sight. _I don't want to go yet...why?_

"Shiraha?" Kagome gave her a quizzical look as she just stared at the well. "Are you going?"

"What did you say?" Shiraha blinked.

"I asked if you were going..." Kagome quirked a brow. "What is it, Shiraha?" Shiraha shook her head. "I dunno something about the way you said 'Are you going?'...Something was familiar..."

"Shiraha..." Before Kagome could say anything more, Shiraha jumped onto the edge of the well.

"Come home soon, okay?" She smiled and jumped in. Kagome watched her disappear. "Not as she appears...was she...supposed to come here?"

**A/N: **Woot! Finished another chapter! Thanks for waiting. I tend to move quickly when it comes to the pacing of a story so forgive me if I am going to fast. All question asked will be answered I due time...

**Next chapter: **Gale

**Preview: **Shiraha returns home but it is not long before she realizes where she must be. All it takes is a familiar face to bring her back. But whose face would that be?


	4. Chapter Three: Gale

Gale

Shiraha sat at the bottom of the well with her knees hugged up to her chest. After a brief moment of silence, she jumped to her feet and began to climb out of the well. As she left the shed surrounding it, Shiraha walked back into the house and into her room where she fell face first into her covers. With a deep sigh, she wondered about the dream. Ah! Maybe the whole experience was a dream. As she rolled over on to her back, she placed a hand over her heart.

"No...dreams do not contain pain such as that..." Shiraha closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

**Shiraha was on a giant white feather as she floated above a temple, she was gazing down at Inuyasha who was yelling at her.**

**"Kagura..." He glared up at her. "Why are you attacking the temple? Is Goryoumaru Naraku's enemy!?!"**

**_Goryoumaru...? Does he mean that man? _Shiraha blinked. _Whatever he was doing, the way it looks...It doesn't seem like he was going after the baby. So then it's pointless to say anything more, isn't it? _Shiraha swiped her fan at Inuyasha causing a blade of wind to go his direction. **

"**Get out of my way!" As he swore at her in response, she smiled and looked at him over her shoulder. "Thanks to a foolish idiot like you coming and crawling out here, Things became a lot easier." _I have some searching to do._ As she flew toward the temple, many youkai surrounded her as if they were in league with her. "Out of my way!" She cried to Sango and Miroku. She held up as crystal and looked at it. _If Naraku's baby is hidden somewhere in this temple...the youki of this crystal will..._ The crystal in her hand faded away. _It vanished! _It was then a beam of light came at her and shot a hole through her chest. "Gnh!" She glared at the sky. _I WILL NOT DIE! _**

_End of Dream Sequence_

"Shit!" Shiraha sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat off her brow. "That name again...Kagura..." She shook her head and laughed. "It's some psychological problem! I simply heard the name Kagura too much and I ran away with it in my dreams. Yeah...that's it..." With her mind set on that idea, she jumped out of bed and headed for the mall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left Rin with Jaken as he went for a walk by himself. Rin sat down to picked flowers and sang a song. Suddenly, she was swooped up into the sky by a cloaked figure. In a panic, Jaken tried to race after Rin but all for naught. He decided to run to find Sesshoumaru who was less-than-pleased when he heard the news.

"Did I not tell you to watch her?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken with emotionless eyes.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, I could not catch her!" Jaken went down on all fours to bow in hopes he would not be hit.

"I know where the girl is." Sesshoumaru turned to see Chou flying in the air.

"You..." As he reached for Toukijin, Chou waved her hands nervously.

"You won't find her if you kill me." She cried. "Look, in order to find her, you must go through a well and find the girl Shiraha. She must be brought back here."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't make deals with the weak." Jaken growled as Sesshoumaru's hand left his sword.

"Well he'll have to if he wants the girl back because he cannot smell her with where she is." She snarled at the toad-like youkai before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "This should help you get back to the other time." She threw a bracelet at him. "I bid you ado." And with that, she disappeared. Sesshoumaru stared at the sky where she had just been before turning to walk deeper into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!" Jaken cried running after him.

* * *

As Shiraha tried on a knew kimono, and with dancing fans in hand she twirled around to see the back, but what she saw in the mirror was more than her reflection. She could see someone climbing into her window but she could not tell who for her contacts were no in. Slowly turning, she faced the window and saw none other than Sesshoumaru climbing in. With a squeal, she threw the nearest object at him. As the bra landed on his head, he removed it and stared at it.

"What is this...?" he murmured as Shiraha turned cherry red.

"Nothing nothing nothing!" She cried snatching it from his hand. "What do you want?" Without a spoken word, he grabbed her around the waist and leapt down from the window to the yard. In spite of Shiraha's struggling and screaming, he continued toward the shed that surrounded the well. In an instant he was down the well and the moment they were in the feudal time, he leapt out of the well where Jaken awaited. "You asshole! Let me go!" Shiraha cried.

"Do not speak to Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner!" Jaken scolded Shiraha.

Shiraha screamed as she kicked him in the face. "Go back to the swamp! And you!" She glared up at Sesshoumaru. "Put me down or else I'll-" Sesshoumaru dropped Shiraha causing her to land on her rear. "Ow...you're heartless." That was when laughter filled the forest and Chou came out.

"Y-you again!" Shiraha stood up and hid behind Sesshoumaru. "Go away!"

"Not until I get what I'm looking for!" Chou smiled holding her hand out. From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru could see a red glowing light emitting from Shiraha's chest. As he faced her, he was surprised that the pained look on her face bothered him.

"H-help me, Sesshoumaru." Shiraha pleaded grasping at his sleeve. With a look of disgust, he turned to Chou and sent a whip of light in her direction.

"This wasn't a part of the deal!" Chou spat upon receiving a gash across her stomach.

"I never said there was deal." Sesshoumaru replied. "If you want to live you will give Rin back."

"Hmph...Haven't you noticed it yet?" Chou floated closer toward them. "Who that girl is? Kagura lays dormant inside and all I need to do is remove her heart to bring her back."

"That is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I'll give you Rin as soon as I have the girl's heart."

"Why should Sesshoumaru-sama believe you?" Jaken squawked.

"That is none of your business!" Chou hissed.

"This heart is mine!" Shiraha's voice came out so suddenly it startled Chou.

"So you haven't lost consciousness yet." Chou hmphed indignantly.

"It is not Kagura who lays dormant...it is her memories that do...I am Kagura..." Shiraha sneered holding up the fan that she had clung to when Sesshoumaru brought her through the well.

"Hmph...you're just a human." Chou laughed boldly.

"Only in body...Fuujin no Mai!" Shiraha growled and she swiped the fan at Chou causing crescent blades of wind to shoot at her. With a shriek, Chou was torn to pieces. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her but by then, she had fallen to her knees. When she looked up at him, she blinked in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly oblivious to the shocked look on Jaken's face. "Is my heart...?" She placed a hand over her chest and felt the beat. "Oh! Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru did not need to say anything more as he turned to leave.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken followed behind.

"Wait!" Shiraha growled walking after him. "You can't expect me to just let you go after you brought me here with no explanation!"

"Go away, human!" Jaken yelled at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama can kill vermin like you in but a moment."

"Then why hasn't he by now?" Shiraha stuck her tongue out. "I know you saved my life, Sesshoumaru."

"I was trying to retrieve information." Sesshoumaru's pace never changed.

"Call it what you will! I know you wanted to save me!" Shiraha ran up to him and stood in front of him with a grin. "I can't help it if you have a crush on me."

"Crush? What is that?" Sesshoumaru walked on.

"It means you like me!" Shiraha called after him.

"I have no time for this." Sesshoumaru muttered never looking back at her.

"Hey!" Shiraha quickened her own pace so that she was walking beside him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I mean I would surely go on a date with you, but you have to know that I don't like having a possessive boyfriend, so you would have to make sure I had my share of freedom." Jaken just watched in disbelief for Sesshoumaru did nothing to stop her; he did not even tell her to shut up.

"Can't you see Sesshoumaru-sama is busy?" Jaken smacked her in the butt with his staff since it was the highest point he could reach.

"Ow! You should be kinder to a lady!" Shiraha growled.

"You are not a lady!"

"I am too! And what is so important?"

"That is none of your business." There was something in the angry glow of Shiraha's eyes that made him feel uneasy. "It doesn't concern you that we're off to find Rin." Jaken muttered.

"Hm? Rin? Wasn't she the little girl?" Shiraha looked up at Sesshoumaru who was continuing on his way. "Weren't you supposed to protect her!?!" But he kept on walking as if he paid her no mind even though he listened to every word she said. "Fine! Don't tell me. I don't go out with rude boys anyway!" Stepping on Jaken's ahead as she walked away, she muttered under her breath. "I'll just go find the well and return home...that is...if I can find where it is..." Shiraha looked around. "Wow did we really walk that far?" Scratching her head she headed back toward Sesshoumaru. "I have no choice then."

* * *

The trees swayed to and from under the weight of the wind as leaves swirled around the remaining pieces of Chou. One by one, butterflies landed on each piece and molded them together until Chou was one again.

"How many times must you fail?" The voice hissed in her ear.

"I got the girl, didn't I?" Chou whined.

"Nothing can be complete until I have the heart!" The voice sounded calmer this time and Chou relaxed.

"I need help. Kagura is trying to awaken inside that girl's body."

"Kagura? You call her Kagura." The voice laughed. "She isn't Kagura."

"Then who is?"

"I am...I am the true Kagura!"

"But then...how could she..."

"She is just a shell. She has the heart, soul and body. But I am the memories."

"What good would her heart be?"

"You will see all in good time. I will give you help."

"You have something that will help me succeed against that youkai?" Chou blinked.

"His name is Sesshoumaru..."

"So the rumors were true." Chou sneered. "You really were in love with him."

"He was only a tool. Nothing more."

"Osuwari!" Kagome cried as she stomped in the direction of the well. "I'm going home, Inuyasha!"

"K-kagome...wait..." Inuyasha groaned from the ground.

"You really are an idiot..." Shippou sighed.

"What did he do now?" Sango blinked.

"He mentioned Kikyou." Shippou whispered.

"You haven't seen her in two years!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. "Get over it!"

"Are you just going to let her leave like that?" Miroku inquired.

"Keh! Let her do what she wants." Inuyasha muttered.

"Some things never change." Shippou shook his head. Suddenly they heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran toward her direction.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha called out as he stood beside her.

"I don't know what why they're..." She murmured as she gazed at the group of butterflies dying because they have only one wing.

"Didn't they belong to that youkai who attacked Shiraha?" Sango asked.

"Well it's a good thing she went home, isn't it...?" Kagome sighed standing up.

"Something about these butterflies..." Inuyasha growled covering his nose. "I can't smell a thing with them here."

"That certainly is odd." Miroku commented.

"I'm going home to check on Shiraha." Kagome started to climb the well.

"I'm sure she's fine." Inuyasha sniffed.

"I just want to check on her." And with that, Kagome jumped in.

"Stubborn, wench." Inuyasha growled as he sat against the well.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! I finished another one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Tempest

**Chapter Preview:** Kagome finds Shiraha's room empty and fears the worst. Sesshoumaru encounters a surprise that will prove to be detrimental to Shiraha.


	5. Chapter Four: Tempest

Tempest

_ Ah! The light in her room is still on. She must be there! _Kagome thought as she bolted out of the shrine that surrounded the well. Opening the door, she announced her arrival only to be met by silence. Though it worried her, she figured that Shiraha was listening to loud music of some kind. Kagome ran up the stairs and into Shiraha's room. Much to her displeasure, the room was empty and a bit disheveled.

"She wouldn't leave the room like this…" Kagome murmured before shaking her head. "Maybe I'm over reacting! But…where is Shiraha?" Looking at a shopping bag, Kagome furrowed her brows. "She wouldn't go out twice…it's not like her."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out from the yard.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?!" Kagome cried out from the window. In one leap, Inuyasha was on the windowsill causing Kagome to fall back with a grunt.

"Something about this didn't seem right so I followed you." Inuyasha explained before sniffing the air. "Sesshoumaru? How the hell did he get here?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kagome was on her feet.

"Sesshoumaru's scent is here. He must have…" Inuyasha smelled the air again.

"What would he want with Shiraha!?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?!" Inuyasha picked up a bra and sniffed it. "This smells like Sesshoumaru too…What is it…?"

"Ah! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted and grabbed the bra as soon as he hit the floor.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Inuyasha growled irritably.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Kagome chuckled nervously before looking at the bra. "But if this smells like Sesshoumaru…then…did he…"

"What are you talking about now?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet still a bit miffed about the random "Osuwari" he had just been given,

"Inuyasha, we have to find her…I shouldn't have sent her home…" Kagome lowered her head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha picked up on the fear in her eyes and took her into his arms. "We'll find her. I promise."

"Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Where do you think you'd find her?" Shiraha inquired tripping a couple of times. She was not quite used to walking around in a kimono. The response was only silence. "Hey are you listening to me?" Shiraha growled when Sesshoumaru did not answer. "Fine! Don't talk to me! See if I care!"

"Silence, witch!" Jaken squawked. Shiraha quirked a brow at the toad-like creature and stepped on him as she walked on.

"Look…uh…Sesshoumaru…" Shiraha looked away for a brief moment. "Do you know why they would want to kidnap both me and Rin? There must be a connection of some sort, right?"

"I do not know." Was the monotonous reply. The rest of the time was spent in silence as Shiraha pulled on her sleeves in boredom.

_ That girl…she was Kagura_…Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _So that youkai was correct…If I allowed her take the heart then…Kagura….Not that I care about her…she's less of a nuisance compared to this girl. Why did I help her? _Sesshoumaru reminded himself that it was for Rin and ended the thought.

Suddenly, a harsh laughter interrupted the silence much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure.

"Well…looks like you have a bodyguard with you." Chou grinned at Shiraha.

"You again…"Shiraha gasped.

"Hm hm hm…it's simply fate that you and I meet." Chou held out her hand and grinned. "So be a good girl and give me your heart."

"Well…I think you should give up on taking it…Sesshoumaru will protect me." Shiraha stuck out her tongue and pulled on the bottom eyelid of her left eye.

_ She honestly feels she can depend on Sesshoumaru –sama?_ Jaken stared at Shiraha in utter disbelief.

"Can you truly trust someone you do not know?" Chou chuckled.

"He saved me last time…" Shiraha blinked blankly.

"He told you it was to gain information!" Jaken growled.

"Oh he's just hiding his true feelings!" Shiraha laughed. "So modest!"

"This girl…" Jaken twitched irritably.

"Enough of this idle chitchat!" Chou shouted holding out her hand causing Shiraha's chest to glow. As Sesshoumaru's hand fell to his sword, a voice reached his ears.

"Sesshoumaru…" As he looked for the source of the voice, he saw nothing but a wind brushed against his face.

"Kagura…" He murmured unblinking.

"Yes…" The voice was close to his ear. "Let that girl be, I need that heart so that I may live again."

"This is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru glared at Chou.

"Then don't interfere." Chou grinned as her eyes fell on Shiraha.

"Sesshoumaru…" Shiraha's eyes were pleading but the wind picked up.

"You are in league with this youkai?" Sesshoumaru inquired indicating Chou.

"She works for me." The wind confirmed.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru made the attempt to block out the sight of Shiraha's pained look by focusing on his mission.

"She is safe…" The wind assured him. "There is a good reason for taking her." Sesshoumaru's response was silence as if he awaited her to give him further information. "She is needed so you do not interfere with this process. I know you think this girl is me but she is not. She is a fake."

"I really don't care." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Success!" Chou announced.

"Excellent!" The wind cried.

"You are a liar…" Shiraha's voice, though weak, pierced through to be heard. A different wind picked up, blowing with enough force to startle the blue youkai.

"What?" Chou blinked looking at Shiraha warily.

"I am Kagura…" Shiraha rose to her feet in the form of the wind youkai herself.

"You are merely the keeper of my soul!" The wind argued. "Which is the next thing I shall go for once my heart is returned to me."

"That is mine!" Shiraha growled taking out a fan.

"Chou! The heart!" The wind blew the fan out of Shiraha's hand and swept Chou away. Shiraha stood in her place with her eyes glazed over as she looked to Sesshoumaru.

"You…" Was all she managed to say before falling to her knees. If Sesshoumaru was to act in any way, he never had the chance to do so for the scent of Inuyasha reached his nostrils.

"Jaken…" He turned to walk away but Inuyasha and Kagome had already arrived.

"Shiraha!" Kagome cried out, leaping from Inuyasha's back and beside her cousin. "Ka..kagura?" She blinked in confusion.

"I told you never to say that name again!" Shiraha growled before placing her hand over her chest. "I'm alive…? But my heart…" Shiraha spoke mostly to herself. "Why do I… feel different…? As if…I…am empty."

"Shiraha…" Kagome could only say her name for she was at a loss for words.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked. "What happened?"

"That is none of your business." Sesshoumaru continued on his way.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called after him again.

"Stop it!" Shiraha shouted causing Inuyasha to shoot her a questioning glare. "Let the traitor go…" Even Sesshoumaru stopped briefly upon hearing her words. No one noticed for their eyes were on Shiraha.

"Traitor?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who already had recommenced his walk. Shiraha rose to her feet once more and turned to walk the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Kagome followed her with Inuyasha not far behind.

"I need to find my heart…" Shiraha muttered.

"What!?! How are you still alive?" Kagome cried.

"She smells like youkai." Inuyasha broke his way into the conversation.

"I don't know why I'm still alive but…I am tied to this Kagura…Ugh!" Falling to her knees, Shiraha grabbed her head and cried out.

"What's wrong?" Kagome went to help her up but was pushed away.

"Shiraha's not here right now…" Shiraha spoke standing up shortly.

"Wh-what?"

"I am Kagura."

"What's going on!?!" Inuyasha demanded drawing his sword.

"Put that away!" Shiraha growled. "Shiraha is still alive. She simply lays dormant in this body. I am…her subconscious."

"But what…" Kagome could not finish her sentence, but Kagura answered her as if she knew what the question was.

"Chou is not working alone. She is following some voice in the wind that claims to be me." Shiraha allowed that to sink in before she continued. "They have our heart and now I have come out."

"How can you come out like this?" Kagome asked.

"Simple…when a youkai's soul is inside a human's body, that human can become a youkai. Yet, the youkai can become dormant. Shiraha continues to live because she is me." Kagura smiled slightly. "We need that heart back or Shiraha will stay like this…not that I mind or anything."

"Bring Shiraha back!" Kagome balled her hands into fists.

"Tch…very well. Since she had the body of a youkai, she has all of my abilities. So don't be surprised if she does anything…strange." Kagura said before she lost consciousness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we to go to now?" Jaken inquired but silence was his answer and he did not push it. The silence of the great youkai was normal yet, this time, it was oddly disturbing. Perhaps it was the frown that tugged at the corner of his lips. It was a bit different from his normal frown. The toad-youkai could not place his finger on how it was different. Sesshoumaru looked at the well that lay before him.

_ Why did I come here?_ He turned away and walked the other direction with thoughts of Shiraha plaguing his mind. _There is something amiss with this situation. There is something more with why Rin was taken away._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru looked up and, speak of the devil, Rin was running toward him with that big grin on her face. If he was surprised, he did not show it. Nor did he react in any way when Rin hugged him.

"Did you escape?" He inquired.

"They let me go." Rin smiled. Without another word, Sesshoumaru went on his way. Of course, Rin and Jaken were right behind him.

"Did they do anything to you?" Sesshoumaru spoke as he walked.

"They took me to a field and I fell asleep. I had a dream about Kagura." She announced. "Then when I woke up, they let me go."

"Kagura…?" Sesshoumaru looked ahead trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Or was it Shiraha…?" Rin blinked placing a finger on her chin.

"…" Now he knew something was going on but as long as Rin was safe, he had nothing to worry about for the moment. Thoughts of both the wind youkai and her look alike were cast aside as he went on with his constant journey to nowhere in particular.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran up so she was beside the taller individual and looked up at him. "Can we stop for a nap?"

"A nap…" He looked at the girl questioningly and quirked a brow at her wide-eyed expression. Soon, Sesshoumaru found himself settling down as Rin curled up into his lap and snuggled against the fuzz of his fur. In spite of Jaken's questioning of his actions, Sesshoumaru simply told the toad-youkai to keep quiet. Somehow, the slumber the child was in was contagious and before he knew it, the youkai himself had drifted off into a world of sleep.

* * *

In the midst of the forest, confusion laid rancid with doubt yet unnoticed by all. Chou was not one to make it quite obvious that she half believed Shiraha's words. In fact, it made sense that she would be Kagura. Each time she tried to take the heart, Kagura would come out. This gave the youkai a fright for Kagura was not someone she would like to be at odd ends with. After all, Kagura was a part of the great Naraku. None knew the true story of Kagura. The only known thing was her desire for freedom. Then lengths she took to acquire it were said to be rumors. The one clear thing was the place of her death: a field of flowers. Chou began to wonder if either "Kagura" could recall then events that led to her death. Yet the words of Shiraha rang clearly in her mind.

_ So, that human said that she is the real Kagura…then who am I working for?_ Chou thought as she glared at the sky pensively. _Moreover, what are her plans?_

"Chou!" The wind called, breaking the youkai from her trance. "What seems to be distracting you?"

"Nothing. I am just exhausted. We have finally acquired that retched human's heart." Chou replied though she wondered if what Shiraha said was true. Was Shiraha right about this "Kagura" being a liar? Maybe the one controlling Shiraha was the actual liar. Shaking her head, Chou looked at the heart pulsing in her hands.

"You seem interested in the heart." The wind whistled.

"What are we to do with it?" Chou looked at the direction the voice came from in spite of the fact that nothing was there.

"You shall see in due time…everything is going according to plan."

"The human girl…Why did she transform into a youkai?"

"Her name is Shiraha…remember that for she is your enemy."

"Why do you not answer my question?"

"She has Kagura's soul trapped inside her." Was the reply.

"Then isn't she the real Kagura!?!" Chou began to feel a bit odd about taking the heart from the real Kagura.

"No!" The wind suddenly pushed the youkai back so forcefully that she landed on her back. "I am the real Kagura!"

"My apologies!" Gasped Chou as she clambered to her knees. "I was wrong…"

"I will reawaken when my soul is free from the grasp of that human." The wind seemed to blow less harshly. "Then…my plans will come to a full circle." Chou could only nod her head. Even with the doubts in her heart, fear and common sense told her to be sure not to cross the wind. Her chances of survival would be decreased if it became angry. Gazing at the organ that sat in her hands, she pursed her lips and fought the urge to crush it. Would it kill Shiraha and, in turn, destroy the soul of Kagura? What would become of the wind? So many questions bombarded the youkai and lay unanswered in the bowels of her mind.

"Chou…"

"Yes?"

"Just for clarification, you seem to be less trustworthy as we go along."

"…"

"If you betray me, then I shall kill you. Understand?"

"Y-yes…" Chou stuttered in shock. _Can she read my mind? I may be in trouble._

"And please remember, my threats are never idle."

"Yes…"

"Good. Now, we must continue with our plans."

"Yes." Chou, with a newly gained composure, stood to her feet and followed the voice of the wind; for her life depended on doing so.

* * *

Around the camp fire, the Inu-tachi –minus Kagome- were discussing the events of Shiraha's missing heart. They agreed that there was no real reason to trust Shiraha, in spite of her relationship with Kagome.

"Kagura still lives inside her." Sango murmured.

"But Kagura has helped us in the past." Miroku pointed out.

"But why?" Sango looked over toward where Shiraha and Kagome stood off in the distance. They were muttering to each other and neither looked too happy.

"For Kagome's sake, we should keep a close eye on Shiraha." Miroku sighed. "If she is, indeed, a foe, then she may use Kagome's feelings to her advantage." Everyone nodded solemnly before Shiraha's voice broke through the moment of silence.

"I don't care if you think it's a bad idea! It's my heart!" Shiraha stormed passed the Inu-tachi and toward the woods. "And don't follow me!" She stopped briefly, casting a dark glare toward her relative. "I need some alone time. I won't do anything 'reckless' without your consent." And off she went to clear her mind. Kagome plopped herself down in front of the fire and pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh.

"Kagome…?" Shippou looked up at the human girl before she smiled kindly at the young fox demon.

"Everything is alright. She's just a bit upset about losing her heart. She'll be fine." She assured them as if they cared for Shiraha's well being which was not the case. Shiraha, meanwhile, was busy pacing in the woods in an attempt to tire herself.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" She growled placing her hands over her chest. "It's really gone…and yet." And image of Sesshoumaru turning away flashed in her mind. "It still hurts…" Falling softly to her knees, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Kagome must hate me for this…" Shaking her head, Shiraha glared ahead and grit her teeth. "It doesn't matter. I did fine without anyone. I can still do it!" With ambition in her eyes, she began to walk back toward the campfire. "Eh…but I can't face her after what I did. What do I do!?!"

"You!" A voice barked from behind. Shiraha wheeled around to face a pair of angry blue eyes. There was an odd feeling in her stomach as she gazed at the youkai. His raven hair held back in a ponytail and a cloth wrapped around his forehead. What intrigued her was his outfit. Never before had she seen a man, or youkai for that matter, where anything that revealed so much of their legs.

"Eh…Have we met be-" Well, Shiraha did not get the chance to finish the sentence before she was grabbed back the neck and pinned to the tree.

"How are you alive?" The stranger barked, hate in his eyes.

"P-please…you're hurting me!" Shiraha pleaded.

"You must think I'm stupid, Kagura." He growled. Shiraha's eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening.

_ He thinks I'm Kagura! _Shiraha thought._ And since I'm in this demon form…I can't blame this guy…Am I going to die? I wish I could see you one more time…_Shiraha trembled as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. This must have shocked the youkai for he loosened his grip slightly. No one had ever seen the wind youkai cry. In fact, many thought it impossible for one with such an evil disposition to do so. Yet, her eyes looked as if they were about to release tears.

"What the hell are you?" The youkai pressed against her neck causing a small choking sound to escape.

"Reincarnation…" Was all she managed to say before the youkai released her. Coughing, Shiraha fell to her knees and held her throat, gulping up large quantities of air.

"Why should I believe you?" The youkai inquired.

"Because it's the truth, baka." Inuyasha's voice rang clear through the night air as her stepped up to them, standing beside Shiraha.

"Shiraha!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside and knelt beside her cousin.

"Seems like I'm always getting into trouble, huh?" Shiraha rasped.

"Kouga!" Kagome looked up. "This is my cousin, Shiraha."

"Cousin?" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow. "but she's a youkai…she looks like Kagura."

"What is Kagura to you?" Shiraha frowned.

"She killed his pack." Kagome explained.

"Ah…" Shiraha looked up at him and smiled. "Then I can't blame you for acting the way you did. I am sorry." Seeing the face of the youkai he despised smiling up at him, made the wolf youkai a bit nervous.

"So you are related to youkai." He asked Kagome, avoiding Shiraha's eyes.

"No…" Kagome knitted her brows as she tried to explain the situation. "Because Shiraha carries Kagura's spirit in her body, she can transform into a youkai. Well…she changed into this form when a youkai stole her heart."

"I wish I could change back…" Shiraha muttered.

"I'm guessing that you can't change back because you're missing your heart." Kagome tapped her chin in thought.

"That's why I need it back…" Shiraha sighed before glancing toward Kouga. "Eh…Kagome…is this the 'other boyfriend' your friends mentioned?"

"Ah! What!?!" Kagome blushed and shook her head vigorously. "Kouga is…"

"Hm…Kagome…you're blushing…" Shiraha blinked. Inuyasha began to growl.

"He's not her boyfriend!" He roared.

"Is that so?" Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"Take a hint, wolf!" Inuyasha glowered at the youkai.

"Shut up, Dog turd!" Kouga snarled. Kagome chuckled nervously as the two argued. Tapping her chin, Shiraha looked at her cousin.

"Hm…in spite of the fact that he almost killed me, I think he would be a better catch for Kagome." Shiraha mused with a smile.

"Eh?" Kagome stared at her cousin while youkai and hanyou ceased their argument to listen to Shiraha.

"Well…He seems to be more loyal than the hanyou." Shiraha pointed out matter-of-factly. "Doesn't Inuyasha have some Kikyou bimbo to chase?"

"How did you know about her?" Kagome blinked. "I never spoke about her."

"It's called a diary." Shiraha grinned.

"You read my diary!?!" Kagome fell back.

"Eh…your brother picked the lock and it fell open to a page that went along thine lines of, 'What a horrible day! Kikyou arrived at the seen again and now Inuyahsa is being a lovesick puppy again-" Kagome slapped a hand over Shiraha's mouth.

"That will be enough out of you…" Kagome growled.

"Eh…Kagome…you look pretty scary right now…" Shiraha chuckled nervously. "A-anyway…I think this Kouga character would be a fine boyfriend! He's not too bad looking and I quite fancy the tail."

"You can't base all your reasons on that!" Inuyasha barked.

"I wonder if his temperament is better." Shiraha and Inuyasha began to glare at each other. Kagome was left speechless while a smug smirk rested on Kouga's lips. He decided that just because she looked like Kagura did not mean he should hate her.

"You're just a stupid girl!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're the stupid one! Nyah!" Sticking out her tongue and pulling down on her lower eyelid, she accentuated her point. "Go chase a stick!"

"Why you…" Inuyasha and Shiraha were nose to nose, glaring at each other. Neither one would back down.

"Well is Kagome's diary wrong? Does this 'Kikyou' mean nothing to you?" Shiraha asked and received silence for an answer. "I thought so. I will not allow my cousin's heart to be broken by the likes of you…" Shrugging her shoulders, she began to return to the campfire.

"Shiraha…" Kagome frowned reproachfully.

"I know…I know…'this is my life! I need to make my own choices.'" Shiraha mocked Kagome's voice and rolled her eyes. "I respect that it's just that…I think your choice is wrong." She did not wait for a response and continued on her way. "We should get some rest. I doubt my heart went too, too far."

_ She's changed so much…_Kagome shook her head and followed Shiraha. "She's right…we should get some rest."

**Author's Note: **Wow…this update took forever! Well…between school, holidays and vacation…I really can't be blamed…I know…I'm making excuses. Well here's the update. It was kind of rushed so please be forgiving .

**Preview: **I don't really want to give anything away so I'll just give you the title. Hurricane.


	6. Chapter Five: Hurricane

Hurricane

A pain to the head greeted Sesshoumaru when he awoke from his deep sleep. There was a lack of weight in his lap where Rin should have been. As he sat up, his neck seemed to be choked due to a collar around his neck that was chained to a wall. He touched the collar and received a jolt of electricity through his fingertips. At that time, a shadow was casted over him as someone began to speak.

"You are going to find it difficult to escape from this place." She murmured. Sesshoumaru gazed at the silhouette of the speaker. He knew that form so well that, for a moment, shock grasped a hold of his features before his usual uncaring expression hid all signs of it.

"Rin…" He awaited her explanation.

"Yes and no." The girl giggled as she stepped into the light. It was then that Sesshoumaru took note that her eyes were now red, not unlike Kagura's. "I'm simply using her body."

"What do you intend to do with her?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Now you should know better than that." She smirked. "Like hell I would tell you. There is no reason to give things away at the moment." Sesshoumaru stared in silence. "You know, I am quite confused with your fascination with this human. A pesky brat such as this should have been killed by now. Why do you protect her? What is she to you?"

"That is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru's answer caused her to frown.

"I can improve her. I can give her a desirable body." As she approached him, her body began to grow. Suddenly, the kimono she wore was straining against the newly developed curves of her body. With each step, her hips swayed in a slow, seductive rhythm. Neither a blush nor a blink came from Sesshoumaru as she straddled him. Her cherry lips parted with a smile as she asked, "Do you like it better this way?"

"And you are…?" Sesshoumaru's lack of response to her seductive technique annoyed her.

"That's so mean." She laughed. "I am Kagura."

"And Shiraha?"

"She is an imposter." Was the reply. "She only carried the heart."

"Not that I care, but she was the one who held the body, heart and soul. Would that not make you the imposter?" Sesshoumaru inquired, causing her to frown.

"I am the true Kagura and I will have everything she wanted!" She hissed. "Especially you." She moved in to kiss him but Sesshoumaru pulled his head back in disgust and pushed her off.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my sight." He murmured with a deep hate set in his eyes. This was one of the few times he did not stop himself from showing his anger.

"Or what? You will kill me?" She laughed. "Just remember whose body this is. I found your weakness!" Sesshoumaru simply stared. "I tire of this game." She rose to her feet and began to leave the room. "Youkai or not, you're still a dog. There is nothing great about that so learn your place. That collar is infused with holy magic. Thanks to this human body, I am immune to it. You, on the other hand, are not. So enjoy your stay, dog." She blew out the lantern and Sesshoumaru was left in the darkness.

_She will die…_He thought as he touched the collar again receiving another jolt.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

**Shiraha awoke and sat up pressing her hand to her bare chest. **

_I'm…not dead. Heh. We'll see about this. But it's ironic…because Naraku has a hold over my heart…my life was spared…_Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Uhm are you okay?" Shiraha turned to see Rin looking at her and Jaken glaring.

"You two…" She muttered as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru behind them, clearly disinterested.

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved you." The little girl remarked.

"Incidentally." The toad youkai added.

"Heh…" Shiraha looked at the dog youkai after a moment of silence. "Even you have some pitiful things about you."

"Damn you!" Jaken screamed. "How about a little word of gratitude!"

"Rin. Jaken." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "We're leaving."

"Ah. Y-yes." The toad youkai began to follow. Shiraha could only see the back of Sesshoumaru's head so his reaction to her words was unclear. Not that he'd show his emotions anyway.

"Wait!" Shiraha cried trying to get him to stay if for a little while. "Are you not going to hear what I was going to tell you?"

"I have no interest in hearing your tales." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Even if I told you I found Naraku's heart?" To this, Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

End Dream Sequence

Shiraha woke up with a start and rested her head in the palm of one hand while the other was placed over where her heart should have been.

_Why must I always dream about that bastard!_ She pondered as she gazed at the sky. _Why did he turn against me? And why does it bother me so much?_

"Hey, Kagura-girl. Are you crying?" A voice startled Shiraha and she turned to see that Kouga was awake.

"Eh…" She turned away and humphed. "I just yawned so my eyes are watery."

"Was it a bad dream?" Kouga continued.

"None of your business! Honestly." She stood from her resting place and walked pass the sleeping Kagome. "I'm going for a walk." Something felt as if it was tugging at her. _Could it be…my heart? _Unfortunately, she was unable to find out for a shrieky voice reached her ears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are Youuuuuuuuuu!" Jaken cried as he ran into the middle of the camp, thus awaking the Inu-tachi. He stopped running and looked around in fear. Before he could turn to run, Inuyasha's foot came down on his head.

"What are you doing here?" He growled with his arms crossed over his chest. Muffled shrieks came from Jaken as he thrashed his arms about.

"Will you quit that already?" Shiraha hissed as she picked up the two-headed staff. "He's harmless without this, so let him go." Reluctantly, Inuyasha released Jaken.

"Give that back to me!" Jaken squawked indignantly.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Shiraha inquired.

"That is Sesshoumaru-sama to you!"

"Did he finally decide to abandon you?"

"Silence, you impudent mortal!"

"Puh! There is no shame in death. In fact, I'll give you a proper introduction." Shiraha grinned evilly as she waved the staff over Jaken's head.

"Shiraha…" Kagome glared at her cousin reproachfully.

"I was only kidding." Shiraha muttered.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama! I failed to find you!" Jaken cried.

"So he _did_ leave you." Shiraha blinked.

"He was taken away!" Jaken growled. "That human girl!"

"You mean Rin?" Shiraha quirked a brow.

"She betrayed my Lord!" Jaken's eyes watered up. "It must have been her plan all along, to betray us!"

"This is Rin you are talking about…Rin…she would not do that." Shiraha narrowed her eyes.

"You speak as if you know her." Miroku looked at Shiraha.

"Well...I have only met her once…but…" Shiraha's gaze went to the sky. "Something tells me she wouldn't do that."

"Well she took my Lord away!" Jaken shrieked.

"Then we should find him…" Shiraha announced.

"I thought you hated him." Kagome quirked a brow.

"Eh…It's not that I would forgive a traitor like him!" Shiraha said almost too loudly as she began to blush. "I just want to see if Rin is alright!"

"How would we find him?" Sango asked.

"I think my heart is nearby…" Shiraha placed her hand over her chest. "I can feel its presence."

"Then lead the way." Miroku murmured.

"Right!" Shiraha closed her eyes and stood there for a moment before she started walking.

"Shiraha…" Kagome whispered as she followed her cousin.

_This is not for Sesshoumaru, this is for the girl…This is not for Sesshoumaru, this is for the girl…_Shiraha thought as she walked. _Although…when I see him…I'll give him a good scolding…that will show him! _She nodded her head with a matter-of-fact expression._ Not that I care about how he feels about betraying me…_She shifted her eyes. _He just needs to take responsibility for his actions! _Shiraha placed her hands on her hips and shouted out. "So take that!"

" Shiraha?" Kagome blinked. Shiraha turned to look at the blank faces behind her.

_Note to self…don't think out loud…_Shiraha turned to continue walking, a blush glowing on her cheeks.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found that thoughts of Kagura and Shiraha crowded his mind now that his idiot toad-youkai's constant groveling did not distract him. Why should it matter that Shiraha called him a traitor? It wasn't as if it was Kagura herself. Who was the real Kagura anyway?

"Kagura…" He murmured the name and glared at the opening across the room. His eyes had adjusted to the dark so he could see all that was around him which consisted of walls and that opening that could be his escape root had that bitch who possessed Rin not put this retched collar on his neck.

"So you do think about me…" The one who claimed to be Kagura said as she opened the door. "I heard you say my name."

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I am Kagura."

"Who are you?"

"So you don't believe me…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Kagura died. I will not repeat my question."

"You'll see in due time who the real Kagura is!" She snapped and stormed out.

"…" Sesshoumaru glared at the wall to his right. He had to find a way out of this place.

* * *

"I can't smell anything anymore…" Inuyasha halted.

"Me, too" Kouga murmured.

"That means we're close. Remember that youkai…any time she is around your sense of smell is weakened." Shiraha looked ahead. "It might be in that cave just ahead." She pointed to a cave is the distance.

"Are you sure your heart is in there?" Kagome asked.

"I'm positive. Let's go!" Shiraha began to run toward the cavern. Suddenly, Chou appeared in a circle of butterflies.

"You sure are persistent." Chou sighed as she hovered above.

"Return my heart!" Shiraha yelled taking out a fan.

"Sorry. It's out of my hands." Chou smiled.

"Where is it?" Shiraha glowered at the blue youkai.

"Oh…I'll show you…but you can only take one other person with you." Chou stared at the group that came with Shiraha. "I don't want any funny business, you see."

"Fine…" Shiraha looked at Kagome. "Will you come with me?"

"Don't do it Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry if you're jealous but you are useless anyway since you can't smell anything." Shiraha shrugged.

"That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome, it could be a trap."

"I know." Kagome smiled slightly. "But We can't get anywhere if we don't follow the youkai."

"It's Chou." Chou muttered.

"Cabbage?" Shiraha blinked.

"What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"French…Chou means cabbage…or darling…" Shiraha explained. "But then…I think I messed up the pronunciation…Chou in French is said with a SHHH sound."

"You are annoying." Chou snarled.

"Anyway…er…Chou." Shiraha chuckled. "Lead the way."

"What about Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled.

"We'll find him, too." Shiraha smiled. "I owe him a good lecture on loyalties."

"You witch! Sesshoumaru-sama does not need to have you in his presence." Jaken cried.

"Pipe down! Arrrgh!" Shiraha covered her ears. "Lead quickly, Chou. I can't stand squawking toads."

"Why you-" Jaken began before Inuyasha stepped on his head.

"For once I agree with her." He muttered.

"Eh…" Chou stared at the group for a bit before turning to leave. "This way." And off to the temple they went.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"We got no choice." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat on the grass.

* * *

Once inside the cavern, Chou stopped and turned to Shiraha with a frown. Here, the cave forked into two paths. Shiraha blinked as the youkai stared at her for some time.

"You really think you are the real Kagura…?" Chou asked.

"Whether I am or not, that heart belongs to me. I was born with it." Shiraha replied. "Sure, it gave me a few troubles throughout my childhood, but it's mine. It belongs with this body and I'll be damned if someone claiming to be a dead youkai wants to take it."

"You are aware that you will probably lose everything here, right?" Chou inquired.

"I may, I may not. It depends on who is stronger than who." Shiraha smirked. "I kind of hope that's me."

"Well then…" Chou pointed to two paths ahead and handed Shiraha a torch. "I suggest you take the right path first. You may want to say your final goodbyes." And with that, she disappeared.

"Does that mean…?" Kagome looked at Shiraha.

"Let's hurry." And with that, they took the right path. They walked on and on for what seemed like an hour.

"Shiraha…" Kagome spoke up.

"This certainly takes a while doesn't it?" Shiraha laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry you don't like Inuyasha, but-"

"Who said I didn't like him?" Shiraha stopped and turned to Kagome. "I'm teasing. Actually, I already knew he was the right one for you when I saw the way he looked at you." Kagome smiled. "Plus your diary entries had all of the stories of him saving you in them."

"You read that!" Kagome cried.

"Hey! Your diary was pretty boring until you began the entries that involved the well and your Hanyou friend." Shiraha chuckled. "I guess…I was hoping I could find my place in this world, too. Since the world back home felt so empty…"

"Shiraha…"

"I'm glad I followed you. In spite of all of those times I yelled at you, I was glad you nagged me. It just reminds me that you care." Shiraha smiled as she turned around and continued down the path. "Well we can't get anywhere by chatting. Let's go!" Kagome smiled and followed Shiraha in silence.

_I guess there are some things about Shiraha that haven't changed._ She thought.

"Kagome! I think we're getting close!" Shiraha cried as she picked up her pace and began to run. She halted the moment the light of the torch brought Sesshoumaru into view. For a moment, they stared at each other until Kagome finally caught up.

"What is it Shiraha?" She inquired as her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru. Shiraha handed her the torch and kneeled in front of the youkai.

"Looks like you got yourself into quite a mess." She reached for the collar and received a shock. "Ouch!" Sucking on her fingers, she looked at Kagome. "I think this collar is anti-youkai. You try." Hesitantly, Kagome kneeled beside Shiraha and touched the collar. She did not receive a shock.

"It's holy." Kagome murmured.

"Humph. This is going to be tough to take off." Shiraha frowned.

"There's a lock in the back." Kagome pointed out.

"Ah hah! I'm a master at lock picking……Too bad I can't touch the collar." Shiraha growled. Kagome pulled out an arrow.

"I doubt a holy arrow will work on a holy collar. And shooting it would be dangerous anyway." Shiraha looked at Kagome.

"I'm not going to shoot him." She held the lock in on hand and struck the keyhole with the tip of the arrow.

"Ah…" Shiraha scratched her head. "I hope you can get that done quick. In the meantime…" She glared at Sesshoumaru. "What do you have to say for your recent behavior concerning the plundering of my heart."

"That is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Shiraha growled only to receive a stare from Sesshoumaru. "Losing my heart wasn't as painful as seeing you turn your back against me."

"You are nothing to me." Sesshoumaru stated. With a CLINK the lock broke and the collar fell off. Shiraha stared at him in disbelief as he rose to his feet and began to pass her.

"Then why did you save me the first time?" She whispered.

"I told you before. I needed to gain information." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"That's bullshit! What information! You didn't even ask questions!" Shiraha cried.

"If you really want to know, you reminded me of someone I knew." Sesshoumaru continued to walk on. "You are nothing like her so you now mean nothing to me."

"Well I hate you, too!" Shiraha screamed. It felt as if the aching in her chest would not stop. Even though there was a heart missing, the pain continued to grow. It was as if the emptiness was expanding. "So go be a pedophile and run off to your Rin."

"Wait…where is Rin?" Kagome blinked.

"…" Sesshoumaru stopped for laughter filled the air.

"Well, well. Looks like you have escaped." The one holding Rin's body chuckled.

"Is that…?" Kagome gasped.

"Nice new look, yes?" The evil Rin said.

"What did you do to her?" Shiraha growled.

"I made her better to satisfy the desires of Sesshoumaru." Was the reply. "It is me he loves."

"He loves Rin?" Shiraha blinked. "I guess he really is a pedophile. In case you don't know what that means. It's an old guy with sexual desires for children."

"You can continue joking, but your soul is what I am after."

"You're not tricking anyone with this charade." Shiraha sighed. "We all know you aren't Kagura so stop this."

"Very well, then. You caught me. I am not Kagura."

"Then why are you trying to steal her heart and soul?" Kagome inquired.

"Why? I want to be Kagura. I want everything she had…" She smiled over at Sesshoumaru. "And everything she wanted."

"Who are you?" Shiraha rose to her feet and glared at her.

"Me? Well, you may call me Sin."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and I simple became too busy. Then I kept getting random reviews over the months and I suddenly came upon some inspiration. Thank you all for supporting me and I hope I can continue to write the way you all enjoy. .

Next Chapter: Maelstrom

Chapter Preview: So the jig is up. The Kagura wanna-be is Sin. But who us Sin and why is she so Kagura obsessed?


	7. Chapter Six: Maelstrom

Maelstrom

"Why are you claiming to be Kagura?" Shiraha smiled grimly as she eyeballed the exit before letting her eyes rest on Sin.

"That is simple. I am envy, I am lust, I am wrath, greed, pride-"

"Yeah, yeah. Gluttony and Sloth, too." Shiraha rolled her eyes.

"No." Sin smiled. "I released those two. They are worthless."

_She's_ _just like Naraku…_Something in the back of Shiraha's mind said. Was that Kagura?

"I take it that's pride speaking." Shiraha frowned. "What does Rin have to do with all of this? She's just a human girl."

"I need a body. And what body is better than that of the child that Sesshoumaru holds dear?" Sin snickered.

"You're the worst!" Kagome cried.

"And my heart?" Shiraha's eyes darkened. It seemed as though the longer she looked at Sin, the more she despised her.

"I must become Kagura."

"Why?"

"What other youkai has been able to move the icy heart of the great Sesshoumaru?" Sin chuckled. "When I was but a traveling spirit on the wind, I witnessed the goodbye love scene between Kagura and Sesshoumaru." Suddenly a flash of that very scene came into Shiraha's mind.

"**I came following after the scent of Naraku's shouki"**

"**Heh. You'll be disappointed. Naraku isn't here. "**

"**I knew that it was you."**

"**I see…"**

_You knew…and so you came?_

"I see you remember it." Sin smiled catching Shiraha grimace. "When Kagura died, I took a hold of her memories, but ever since you came to this world, the memories have been slipping away to return to you."

"Shut up!" Shiraha snapped. "You think I want to be Kagura? I have my own memories to deal with! Why you want to be Kagura, I don't know, but my heart and soul belongs to me now. Kagura had her time here and died. You're only dishonoring her death by trying to become her."

"You're a very lost child." Sin approached Shiraha and touched her cheek. "You don't deserve her soul."

"I deserve it more than you do!" Shiraha slapped her hand away.

"Touch touchy." Sin blew on her hand. "What do you propose to do? Your heart is in my possession and it will not take me long to draw out your soul." Sesshoumaru stepped forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now now. You do not want to hurt this girl, do you?" She smiled when Sesshoumaru did not move. "I will have possession over all the women who have taken over Sesshoumaru's heart."

"Then I know what I must do…" Shiraha sighed. "Let Kagome, Rin and Sesshoumaru go and I'll let you fight me for this body."

"No." Sin grinned.

"What?" Shiraha balled her right hand into a fist.

"I said 'no'" Sin sighed. "I need Rin for a body. If you want me out, then kill her."

"Then…take mine…" Shiraha whispered.

"Hm? I don't think I heard you."

"I said take mine!" Shiraha shouted.

"Gladly." Sin grinned and reached out to place her hand on Shiraha's chest. Shiraha's eyes widened as she cried out in pain.

* * *

Inuyasha paced to and fro with a growl rumbling in his throat. Everyone was restless waiting for Kagome and Shiraha's return. Finally, he started to head toward the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku stood and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "We need to stay here."

"Kagome's in there!" Inuyasha roared.

"And Sesshoumaru-sama, too!"

"They _have_ taken a while, Houshi-sama." Sango murmured.

"I say we bust right in there!" Kouga jumped to his feet.

"It might endanger them." Miroku frowned. "We have to wait."

"I'll give her ten more minutes and if she's not out by then, I'm going in!" Inuyasha grumbled as he plopped down with his arms crossed.

"I hoped Kagome-chan is alright." Sango sighed.

"I know…" Miroku furrowed his brows. "We all do."

* * *

"Shiraha!" Kagome cried out.

"St-stay back, Kagome!" Shiraha yell. A hand shot out to take a hold of Sin's wrist and pull it back. Shiraha looked up to see Sesshoumaru's cold eyes on Sin as he held on to her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sin demanded, shocked to see this kind of behavior from someone like Sesshoumaru. "Ow!" He squeezed her wrist tightly.

"Sessh…" Shiraha gazed at him.

"You will release Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Or what? You will kill me?" Sin laughed. "I'd like to see you try it!"

"…" Sesshoumaru stuck his hand through her stomach without a change in expression. "She is mine to kill if I chose." Sin pushed him away and took two steps back.

"Heh…You missed the organs. You're bluffing. GNH!" She fell to her knees. " I'll just have to save this for another day." She held out her hand and a heart appeared.

"My heart!" Shiraha gasped. But before she could reach for it Sin shot a white blast in Sesshoumaru's direction. Shiraha ran and struck Sesshoumaru in the side with her shoulder using all of her strength so he was knocked out of the way. The light flashed and no one could see for a couple of seconds.

"Shiraha!" Kagome ran to her cousin who now had an injured shoulder from the blast.

"Hmph…What a stupid girl." Sin's voice echoed throughout the cave. She had taken the opportunity to flee while the blast was sent in Sesshoumaru's direction. "He could have easily deflected it but you still decide to be noble. HAHAHAHA!" The voice faded.

"I'm fine, Kagome…" Shiraha sat up holding her injured shoulder. "Good thing I'm right handed." Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"Wait!" Shiraha cried out. He stopped. "Thank you…for saving me."

"She was right about you being stupid." Sesshoumaru murmured and walked on.

"That pisses me off!" Kagome growled.

"It's okay…" Shiraha smiled. _Maybe he does care…_

"What the hell are _you_ looking at!" A voice echoed in the direction Sesshoumaru had walked to.

"Inuyasha!" The cousins said in unison as Kagome helped Shiraha up. They quickly went to where his voice came from and stopped to see Sesshoumaru's back and Inuyasha arguing with him. The others were right behind him.

"How dare you speak to Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner!" Jaken squawked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked passed him.

"Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken followed.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Leave him alone." Shiraha grimaced still in pain.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"It's a long story." Shiraha smiled weakly. "I'm just going to…take a little nap…okay…?" Kagome calling out her name was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

Shiraha awoke with pain throbbing in her left shoulder. She winced and looked around. She was near a camp fire where everyone seemed to be sleeping. Kagome was sitting right beside her, however, it seemed as though she had fallen asleep as well. Shiraha smiled softly as she removed the blanket from her body and placed it over the sleeping Kagome. She touched her left shoulder and realized it had been bandaged. A frown formed on her lips.

_She's always taking care of me…I've dragged her into this for far too long._ Shiraha stood up quietly and started to walk from the fire.

"Where are you going?" Kouga's voice reached her ears.

"…" Shiraha turned and smiled. "I'm only going back to my home world. There's medicine there that will stop the pain from my injuries."

"Why are you going now while everyone is sleeping?"

"Kouga…" Shiraha stared straight at the wolf-youkai. "I need to leave right now. I don't want Kagome to be burdened by me anymore."

"It's a burden to her if she's worried about where ya went." Kouga scratched his head and yawned.

"Look…I have to go right now. Tell Kagome I was grateful for her help but I don't need it anymore." Shiraha started to walk off.

"There's no stopping you?"

"Not this time." Kouga watched Shiraha disappear into the forest knowing with much displeasure that he was going to be scolded for letting her go.

_I'm sorry Kagome. I know I'm always leaving you out, but…I don't know what I would do if I saw that frightened look on your face again. _Shiraha squeezed her injured arm in hopes it would somehow relieve her of the pain she felt. _I just hope wolf-boy doesn't squeal on me. Guess I'll have to walk all night._

* * *

Shiraha was exhausted by the time dawn came yet she kept walking in hopes she would leave Kagome far behind. She wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead away and stopped to lean against a tree.

_I suppose all that walking has made me tired…_She held her head. Dizziness made it difficult to walk any farther without stumbling. It seemed as if the trees were moving. Something white seemed to appear, too. It came closer and closer.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Huh?" Shiraha squinted at blurring face of Sesshoumaru. "Oh it's you…"

_She is pale…_ Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out to gain his attention.

"Quiet, Jaken…" Sesshoumaru ordered before walking on.

"You know…I was a bit confused." Shiraha turned to watch him in spite of the dizziness. "Why you say one thing and do another. Then you change your mind and switch again. Why do you do that?"

"…" Sesshoumaru continues walking.

"Yeah…I don't know either." Shiraha laughed as she attempted to take a step forward. The dizziness finally took over and she fell to her knees. "Maybe I over exerted myself…Please…Wait…I…I know you don't care about me. I know it's cause I look like Kagura." Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face Shiraha.

"There is nothing to talk about concerning her." Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone.

"Yes there is!" Shiraha squeezed her hands, clinging to a handful of grass. "Her memories are inside my head. I don't even know if my feelings are real…if what I feel for you is…something I feel or something I think I feel all because of her. Sometimes I hate her."

"This is no-"

"It DOES concern you!" Shiraha shouted. "Stop feigning indifference, damn it!" Shiraha stopped to catch her breath. "I don't want to find out that I don't…That these feelings aren't my own. What Kagura felt. Don't say you did not know. Don't say it didn't concern you. We both know you cared for her at some level. Just like how you felt for Rin. There is some kind of affection. Somewhere."

"Are you done?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Am I done indeed…"Shiraha growled as she used a tree to stand herself up again. "You're a coward, aren't you?"

"Do not speak to Sesshoumaru-sama that way!" Jaken cried.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a look and the toad-youkai went silent. "We are leaving."

"I am correct to think so, right?" Shiraha cried out.

"Girl…if you don't hold your tongue, I will rip it out." Sesshoumaru spoke gravely.

"That would be doing us both a favor." Shiraha smiled. "Go ahead…take your best shot." Shiraha managed to stumble forward and headed toward Sesshoumaru. "I'm not going anywhere. Just hit me." Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly walked closer and closer until they were inches apart. "Hit me and then run away. You always run away don't you?" Shiraha collapsed, falling against Sesshoumaru with her right hand clutching his sleeve. "So warm…" She released her grasp on his sleeve and would have hit the ground had Sesshoumaru not caught her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken looked at the powerful youkai in a questioning manner.

"Come, Jaken." Sesshoumaru threw Shiraha up over his shoulder. "We are leaving."

* * *

**Author's note: **Again, I apologize for the wait and how short this one was. X.x

**Next Chapter: **Zephyr

**Chapter Preview:** Shiraha's fever is keeping her out of the game. What's a poor girl to do?


	8. Chapter Seven: Zephyr

Zephyr

Shiraha sat in the darkness holding her knees to her chest with her eyes lowered, staring at the ground. A gentle breeze blew about her as the silhouette of a woman approached her. Shiraha gazed upward to meet the red eyes that came into view as the silhouette came closer.

"Why…?" Shiraha whispered. "Why do you still exist?"

"You should be glad I am still here." The silhouette became Kagura. "You still live because I am within you." Kagura knelt in front of Shiraha and touched her cheek. "We are one and the same."

"I really do hate you…" Shiraha lowered her head.

"It's not me you hate." Kagura looked ahead. "It's Shiraha you hate."

"What are you talking about?"

"When have you ever loved yourself?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Shiraha snapped, glaring at Kagura. The demon met her eyes and smiled. "God! This is something like a guidance counselor would ask!"

"I always found it funny how it took dying for me to learn what happiness was." Kagura whispered.

"Don't change the subject! You don't even make sense..." Shiraha sighed.

"It doesn't matter. What maters now is that you have a lot to be happy about. I was happy for not dying alone." Kagura smiled.

"The way everyone speaks…it seems as though you would not say such things."

"I didn't need to say it. You already know." Kagura nodded her head. "You know everything I know. That is not why you love him."

"That's a lie! I know him through your eyes." Shiraha pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"You know the truth through my eyes. Not all who know the truth would have loved him."

"How do you know?"

"You and I are the same. It is a right that your feelings are mine."

"That means my feelings aren't my own!" Shiraha shouted. "You didn't answer my question..."

"You don't understand." Kagura sighed. "We are the same. You are my second chance. You are Kagura!"

"I'm _Shiraha_! I'm like Kagome! Her and Kikyou were different. We are not the same!"

"If Kikyou was raised as Kagome was…she would have been the same."

"How do you know that!"

"You are aware that you are arguing with yourself, right?" Kagura shook her head. "Losing a heart makes it harder to know if you're in love. Believe me…I know. So what if you love the Sesshoumaru through my eyes? These are your eyes, too. Didn't you start liking him before you knew about me?"

"You're not like how everyone makes you out to be."

"I never showed them this side of me." Kagura smirked."In a way...death makes you more humble."

"…You won't come back like Kikyou did and be my rival, right?" Shiraha gazed at Kagura.

"If you have him…then I have him. That's enough for me." Kagura smirked. "Cause we're the same."

"And his feelings?" Shiraha leaned forward.

"Who knows? It only took me until after I died for me to realize he had some form of liking toward me." Kagura sighed. "Don't make my mistake."

"But how do I find out?" Shiraha let her knees go and grabbed on to Kagura's shoulders.

"You tell me…" Kagura chuckled as she began to fade away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Shiraha shouted as the darkness deepened and all that was left was the echo of her voice. "I need to know…"

* * *

"Please…don't leave…me…" Shiraha rasped, half-conscious and running a high fever. She laid on a blanket in a beaten up shack that was placed in the mountains. Jaken sat beside her waiting for Sesshoumaru's return. Sitting on the other side of Shiraha was an old dog youkai. She draped a moist cloth over Shiraha's forehead and shook her head.

"Now this is a sight I never thought possible to see." The youkai said. "Sesshoumaru bringing another youkai to me."

"That's Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squawked.

"Silence, toad, or I will chew on your head." The youkai barked. "She is quite a lovely one. An acceptable match for Sesshoumaru."

"She isn't a real youkai!" Jaken shrieked.

"Oh ho?" The elder youkai leaned forward and breathed deeply. "My nose is not quite as sensitive as it was in my youth. She still smiles like a youkai…Ah…she must be a host to a youkai spirit. Reincarnation?"

"…Yes..." Sesshoumaru's voice caused Jaken to jump. "How is she, Seiken?" His voice held not a bit of concern as he handed the elder a handful of herbs.

"Her fever has gone down by a little." Was the reply. The herbs were thrown into a bowl and crushed them into a paste. "I see you do not get sick often. Why have you brought her here?"

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at Shiraha. "I need her to get to Sin."

"Ah. The one your toad friend was rattling about." Seiken swiped some paste with her finger and forced Shiraha's mouth open so as to wipe the paste on her tongue. "This should help." Shiraha groaned and turned her head away. "We will need to give her some time to rest…"

* * *

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome called out, shaking the dog youkai awake. "Shiraha is gone!"

"Again?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Did you see where she went?"

"Apparently not." Inuyasha growled, still tired. "I was sleeping."

"I fell asleep, too…" Kagome sighed. She turned to Kouga who was leaning against a tree. "Did you see her Kouga?" The wolf youkai looked at Kagome for a while before he shook his head.

_You owe me one. Let's see if you're worth lying for._ Kouga thought before her stood. "Well, I'm off." He approached Kagome and took her hands into his. "I will return to you again. Wait for me."

"You don't need to come back!" Inuyasha growled, now on his feet and swinging at Kouga.

"See you later, dog turd." Kouga smirked dodging the punch and running off.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Enough. We need to find Shiraha."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Inuyasha sighed, sitting under a tree.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome turned away.

"Hey…where are Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha inquired, trying to change the subject.

"They went ahead to look for her."

"Look. We can find her over and over, but if she doesn't want to stay, she'll keep running. Shouldn't we just leave her alone?"

"She doesn't know this place. She could get lost. She's also injured. If she got into trouble, I don't know what she would do." Kagome whispered.

"…" Inuyasha stood up with a groan. "Let's find her."

"Inuyasha…"

"If it'll shut you up, we'll find her." Inuyasha muttered, blushing.

"Right." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Shiraha opened her eyes to see a blurred wooden ceiling. As everything came into focus, the face of Seiken came into view. Shiraha cried out and sat up. Instantly, her hand went to her injured shoulder, still throbbing with pain.

"I see you have awaken." The elder dog youkai spoke.

"You scared me." Shiraha stood, but felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

"You are still weak, young one. Lie down."

"Who are you?" Shiraha inquired, obeying Seiken's orders.

"I am Seiken. Sesshoumaru brought you here to me." Seiken replied.

"He brought me here?" Shiraha blushed.

"Yes." Seiken raised a brow. "I see hearing his name does not scare you."

"Should I be frightened?" Shiraha blinked. "I never really thought of that."

"Hm. I like you." Seiken chuckled.

"Erm…what is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?" Shiraha asked.

"I knew him since he was a pup. Whenever he was severely injured, I would tend to his wounds." Seiken murmured thoughtfully. "There are very few Sesshoumaru would ever allow to treat his wounds. I suppose I was one of the lucky few."

"Was?" Shiraha slowly sat up.

"Lie back down, dear." Seiken pushed Shiraha back. "After his father died, Sesshoumaru stopped depending on others to tend to his injuries. He said he had to be stronger."

"I never knew he was like that…" Shiraha smiled.

"Ah…I see what this is." Seiken smirked.

"What?"

"I warn you…Sesshoumaru is not easily swayed by a female…even one as lovely as yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiraha blushed again.

"Tell me, young one." Seiken took a moist cloth and put it over Shiraha's forehead. "When did you fall in love with him?"

"That…I didn't…I don't know…" Shiraha sighed. "It's not me he loves. What does it matter?"

"You are the reincarnation of Kagura, am I correct?"

"How…how did you know?"

"The mountains speak. They know of the tragic Wind youkai who loved Sesshoumaru but died before she could ever tell him." Seiken smiled. "It is not a surprise you have fallen for him, too."

"…I…have to go…before he returns." Shiraha stood again, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you running away?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he walked into the shack. Shiraha quickly turned to face him and stumbled with dizziness. He caught her instantly.

"Toad." Seiken stood and cleared her throat. "Come with me to find some herbs to help the pain in her shoulder."

"I will not leave Sesshoumaru-sama's side!" Jaken cried. Seiken stared at him before grabbing him by the neck and carrying him off.

"We will return shortly." She said, closing the door as she left.

"Why did you save me?" Shiraha pushed herself away from his hold. "I might have been hearing things…but through the nightmares I had…I could hear your voice. You're using me to get to Sin!"

"Do you expect me to deny it?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with expressionless eyes.

"Do you enjoy torturing me like this!" Shiraha screamed. "Why do you say such cold things without a hint of emotion? Why aren't you consistent with what you say? Why…why don't you love me?"

"Love…?"

"Don't you even know what that is?" Shiraha growled.

"What does it have to do with any of this?"

"Yes…what does it have to do with any of this?" Shiraha glared at the floor. "You know what it means…don't you? You just fight it…What scares you?"

"It is useless. It distracts all from what must be done." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Shiraha hissed. "Don't you know the warmth of someone else's embrace?"

"…"

"Why won't you answer me?" Shiraha stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and slipped her arms around him in a hug. "This is what you are missing out on. Two bodies…close together."

"Release me…"

"No."

"Release me.."

"I said 'No!'" Shiraha tightened her hold.

"I am not afraid to tear you apart." Sesshoumaru's tone became icy.

"I thought you needed me to find Sin."

"I will find another way."

"…I'm not letting go." Shiraha looked up. "I think I have fallen for you…and…I won't let you get away. I…" She released her hold on him momentarily to wrap her arms from behind his neck. Without hesitation, she pulled herself closer and pressed her lips to his. For once, the mighty youkai froze. It was for but a moment, but both knew it had happened. The next thing Shiraha knew it, she had been shoved to the floor. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"You have tried my patience." He spoke darkly.

"I wasn't lying…I do…love you…" Shiraha whispered. Her hand rested on her injured arm. Sesshoumaru knelt on one knee in front of her hand leaned forward.

"Those weak emotions do not work on me." He stood and turned to leave.

"If you can honestly say you felt nothing, then explain to me why you kept Rin around. Tell me the real reason why you brought me here." Shiraha gripped her shoulder in spite of the pain. "Did you really feel nothing when I kissed you? Look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing. I will leave you alone if you can do that."

"I will not partake in your games."

"I am serious here. Just look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing." Shiraha glared at his back. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face her and approached her. He stood over her and looked down. Both glared at each other. Slowly, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want of me?"

"I just want to be with you." Shiraha replied. Sesshoumaru turned again and walked toward the door.

"I have other things to attend to. If you are to follow me, I will not wait for you if you fall behind." He opened the door. "I will allow you rest. We leave when night falls."

Shiraha watched the door close behind him and breathed out a sigh. Did she really confess her feelings like that? Shiraha slowly laid herself upon the blanket on the floor and curled up to take a short nap. She would need all the rest she could get before leaving. It was now that her mind turned to Kagome. Perhaps her cousin was worried. Shiraha smiled in spite of herself imagining how Kagome would scold her if she ever found her.

"Try not to worry, Kagome." Shiraha whispered feeling drowsy. "I am safe with Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

Sheltered by the thickest forest inhabited by the most dangerous youkai, Chou sat beside Rin's body, dressing her wound with a frown on her face.

"I don't know why you want to keep this body." She muttered. A wind blew softly around her as Sin's voice whispered into her ear.

"Even if the body is wounded, she is far from death. Sesshoumaru cannot bring himself to kill her." Sin laughed. "What makes it better is a new situation that may be of use to me."

"What are you talking about?" Chou growled, as she directed a group of blew butterflies to flutter around Rin. Dust fell, causing the child to continue sleeping so she would not feel the pain.

"The host to Kagura's spirit has fallen for Sesshoumaru. I think he may share her affections to a degree." Sin's voice moved to Chou's other ear. "I know that girl's weakness and I know two of his. In the end, how can I not win?"

"You lied to me." Chou cried waving around her head as if to brush the wind away. "You were never Kagura."

"You would not betray me, Chou, now would you?" Sin's voice became sharp, cutting at Chou with her words. "I hold your life in my hand now. If it were not for my help, you would have been cut up into pieces. Remember that. You owe me your loyalty. If you betray me, I will kill you."

"Yes…" Chou grit her teeth and placed a hand on Rin's forehead. "But why does the child have to suffer?"

"She is just a human girl. Mortals like her live only to die. Do not pity her kind."

"…I still wish she did not have to go through this pain." Chou whispered. The wind had already left by that point. Chou gazed off to the distance. _Forgive me, child. If I had only known that it was not Kagura I worked under…I would never have dragged you into this._

Chou waved her hand to the butterflies, giving them a signal to leave. She watched Rin sleep and smiled softly. She was human, but she was still an adorable one.

Meanwhile, traveling quickly to the other side was the wind, whispering curses throughout the thicket of the trees.

"Her soul will be mine. Her body will be mine. Her love will be mine. All will belong to me." Laughter echoed in the sky, sending birds in the air. "And when it is all mine, I will have my vengeance once and for all…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah…I know…it took a while. School just does not allow me to spend as much time as I would like to on this story. This one was done in between studying so I cannot promise you that it came out well. It's mostly dialogue anyway…Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. ;;

**Next Chapter: **Tornado

**Chapter Preview:** As if she did not have enough problems with distinguishing her memories from Kagura, Shiraha is visited by a lost memory that connects her to Sin. What's worse, Sesshoumaru is still being as indifferent as ever. Can it get any worse? Unfortunately, yes.

"Shiraha…the blood on your kimono…these wounds look like something Kagura could have done…Did you…kill this villager?"


	9. Chapter Eight: Tornado

Tornado

The midnight sky was clear that night, allowing the stars to shine as if they hoped to match the moon's illumination. A soft breeze caressed the branches of the trees, bidding them to dance. Three travelers walked through the forest with the moonlight leading the way. They were graced with silence until the shortest of the three decided it was a perfect time to destroy the pleasant chirp of the crickets with his squawky voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are we bringing her along?" Jaken inquired of the powerful youkai. Behind them, Shiraha walked a step behind, rolling her eyes.

"I'm probably better company than you are." She took a large step so she was beside the toad youkai. "Don't take it personally, I'm just better to be around."

"How dare you!" Jaken screeched.

"Hey now…You're just not as cute as me." Shiraha grinned. As Jaken protested, Shiraha gazed at Sesshoumaru's back. Yes. As long as she could be near him, his rejection did not matter. _You say we are the same, Kagura…but he doesn't feel that way._

"Jaken, be silent." Sesshoumaru ordered in his typically emotionless voice. Of course, Jaken obeyed immediately. As they walked in silence once again, Shiraha smiled to herself. Even if most of the time she spent with Sesshoumaru involved little to no talking, she could not help but feel giddy. It wasn't like she could find something to talk with him about. Yet every now and then something would come up.

"So…Seiken said she would tend to any severe injuries you suffered." Shiraha quickened her pace slightly so that she was beside Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." was his reply.

"She said she knew you since you were a pup." Shiraha continued.

"Yes."

"And…she said you stopped having her tend to your injuries after your father died." Shiraha looked up at Sesshoumaru only to see his eyes on her.

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Erm…" Shiraha avoided eye contact and blushed feverishly. "What was your father like?"

"He was weak." Sesshoumaru answered. Shiraha waited for more but found that he had nothing more to say. If she had only looked at his face, she would have seen a hint of emotion in those yellow eyes.

"Weak in what way?" Shiraha asked.

"He liked humans." Again he stopped at that. Shiraha found that it was going to take a lot of effort to get a real conversation going.

"Was he a weak fighter?"

"No."

"…" Shiraha stared at Sesshoumaru. Feeling her stare, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"He was exceptionally powerful."

"So you get your strength from your father?" Shiraha smiled.

"I would assume so."

"You…don't know your mother?"

"She no longer lives." The answer, although it came quickly, held not a bit of emotion. This sent shivers up Shiraha's spine.

"Don't you care?" She glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Care about what?" He inquired looking at her.

"You don't sound the least bit sad when saying your mother is dead."

"Should I?"

"Yes…she was your mother after all…"

"Human emotion again." Sesshoumaru returned his eyes to face toward the direction they were walking. "Weak."

"You're so heartless!"

"Shall I remind you that you are the one without a heart?" Sesshoumaru murmured icily. "It is pointless to continue mourning over someone who died long ago."

"_…You really are a demon…Why do I love you?_" Shiraha murmured. In spite of his curiosity for what she said, Sesshoumaru did not look at Shiraha.

"Are you cursing Sesshoumaru-sama with some strange incantation?" Jaken demanded.

"I just spoke in English…that's all." Shiraha sighed and fell back to walk behind Sesshoumaru. It made sense that she walked behind him for she felt she could not reach him. "It doesn't matter."

Again, there was silence. Shiraha closed her eyes and absorbed the sound of shifting grass beneath their feet. Even though no one spoke, it seemed as if the scenery had its own story to tell. The assimilation of her surroundings died shortly when Shiraha crashed into Sesshoumaru who came to a sudden halt. Shiraha was on the verge of yelling at the powerful youkai as she opened her eyes. All traces of anger left her mind once she realized it was Inuyasha and Kagome standing before Sesshoumaru.

"You were never good at hide-and-seek. What makes you so good at finding me now?" Shiraha grumbled. Kagome did not look the least bit pleased.

"All right…all right." Shiraha smiled sheepishly. "Rather than arguing with you, I decided to leave without a word...again. I understand your anger, but I don't want to be with you right now."

"Shiraha-" Kagome managed to say before Shiraha interrupted.

"No…" She chuckled a bit. "I don't want you to worry about me. You treat me like a child…you always do. I realized quickly you could take care of yourself out here. Now you have to let me take care of myself."

"You're injured." Kagome took a step forward.

"I have Sesshoumaru with me. That's all need." Seeing doubt in Kagome's eyes, Shiraha spoke again. "I can trust him. I know I can." At this point, Sesshoumaru began to walk again.

"Will you take care of her?" Inuyasha inquired darkly.

"I'm not her caretaker." Sesshoumaru replied and walked on.

"Shiraha!" Kagome grabbed her cousin's arm. "Don't go. I have a bad feeling…"

"Are we going to keep doing this?" Shiraha pulled her arm back. "You always babying me? You trying to get me to stay with you so I keep on running? Let me go this time. If we run into each other, so be it. For now, let me go."

"Why?" Kagome asked. Shiraha new the full meaning of that one word. Why go with him? Why trust him?

"_Because I really do love him._" Shiraha smiled and followed Sesshoumaru who was already a good distance ahead.

Kagome watched Shiraha walk on with her eyes wide with shock. The way Shiraha smiled was so genuine it made Kagome wonder just how happy she was before.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome reached for him and clutched to his sleeve with her right hand. "She really grew up over the years. She's the same as she always was…but I don't know her anymore." Inuyasha held her from behind and rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"It's all right." He murmured softly. It was the moments like this that reminded Kagome why she loved him.

_Do you and Sesshoumaru have these moments, Shiraha?_

* * *

Rin awoke with a pain in her abdomen so great that it was hard to breath. The last thing she could recall was falling asleep on Sesshoumaru's lap. Now it was dark and she was in so much pain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She cried out helplessly. Chou suddenly appeared with a burst of blue butterflies surrounding her.

"Damn! I must have dozed off." She grumbled.

"Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, tears in her eyes from the pain.

"I'm sorry, kid. Real sorry." Chou waved the butterflies over. "Just sleep. Sh…Just sleep." Chou placed her hand on Rin's forehead as the butterflies danced above them, sprinkling dust that would allow Rin to sleep through the pain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

"Really…I'm sorry…" Chou sighed. "If it was up to me…you wouldn't have been dragged into this."

"But it isn't up to you." Sin's voice brushed against Chou's ear causing the youkai to shiver.

"So you've returned." Chou muttered.

"Chou, I know you are unhappy with me, but wait and see. I am doing this for the better good." Sin's voice sounded uncharacteristically gentle.

"Why do you need me? Couldn't you find another? Someone stronger?" Chou growled.

"You feel like a prisoner, but if I let you leave, where would you go?" A wind brushed against Chou's arm. "We are a family aren't we? You could have foiled my plans long ago."

"I thought you were Kagura." Chou tried to wave away the wind; an impossible task.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Sin's voice moved to her other ear. "You were working for me long before I claimed to be Kagura."

"I was wrong to do so." Chou glared ahead. "I shouldn't have been with you in the first place."

"And why did you choose to stay in the beginning?"

"…" Chou stood and walked away from Rin's body. "I can't do this anymore!"

"You really aren't afraid to die…that is not why you stayed." Sin's voice followed her. "Why do you stay with me Chou? Do you know who I am?"

"You are Sin…aren't you?" Chou hissed. _Is she right? Is it true that I don't care whether I die or not…maybe she's manipulating me…confusing me…_

"Chou…You are precious to me."

"Bullshit!"

"I know you think I am lying, but somewhere deep inside you now it is true. After all, it was you who asked me if I could find another who is stronger. Of course I can." Sin began to laugh. "I could have found someone who would not have failed me in the first place. I'm doing this for us."

"You are different now…It seems as though your personality has changed."

"There is more in me. I have five different evils in me. Remember that, Chou." The wind blew hard as it brushed past Chou. When all was quiet, she walked back to the sleeping Rin and slumped right beside her.

"You know…I do hate Sin." She said to the sleeping girl. "And I know I was threatened many times. I've done so much for Sin. So why do I stay? Let's keep this a secret between the two of us." Chou dropped her voice to a whisper. "Sin saved me long ago. I really cannot hate Sin. I want to…I want to kill Sin. I can't. I am tied to Sin. Forever." Chou looked up to the stars and breathed out a sigh. "I wish I could save Sin. Not to save myself…Not to save anyone else. I want to do that for her. There is some good somewhere, right?"

Chou pulled her knees to her chest and let her eyes fall to gaze at Rin. She smiled gently and ran her fingertips along Rin's cheek.

"I am sorry she used your body, but I was happy. When she first took over, she touched my face. It was the first warmth I have ever felt." Chou pulled her hand back. "Sin really is my family. My only regret is how you must suffer to make her happy."

* * *

Shiraha tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest. Sesshoumaru faced her with the same blank expression he wore so frequently. Jaken finally learned that it was best to keep his mouth shut for the consequences would include a foot to the face.

"It will only take ten minutes." Shiraha growled pointing at the hot springs.

"You want me to leave you here, then return once ten minutes have past?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"That's all I'm asking."

"Why?"

"I…want to bathe." Shiraha muttered, blushing. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "What are you? A pervert?"

"Why do you choose to keep yourself clean now?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"There's a spring here!"

"There was a pond right outside of the shack on the mountain."

"I wasn't about to freeze myself."

"How weak." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"How weak." Shiraha mocked him and stuck out her tongue. Jaken followed Sesshoumaru, glaring at Shiraha.

When both youkai were out of sight, Shiraha undressed herself and walked to the edge of the spring. She stuck the big toe of her right foot in and smiled. It was hot but she would get used to it. She sat on the grass and dipped her legs in the water. Her eyes fell on her bandaged shoulder and she mulled over whether it would be better for her to leave the bandage on or take it off. Slowly, she unwrapped the bandage to look at the wound. It stopped bleeding, but it would hurt if she let the hot water touch it. She replaced the bandage and tied it tight with a sigh. Gingerly, she slid into the springs so the water level was a bit over her chest.

She did not have any shampoo or soap, but the water had an herbal scent to it. Cupping water into her hands, she splashed her face and rubbed away the built up dirt. It had been a while since she sat in a hot spring. She found herself thinking about home. In the current state she was in, she could not return. As if the color of her eyes weren't trouble enough, now she hand pointed ears and the power to control wind. Of course, she could hide those things. Contacts helped her with her eyes before and she could always wear her hair a certain way to cover up those youkai ears.

She looked at her reflection in the water and touched her face. Suddenly, she began to faces at her reflection. One moment she smiled beautifully, the next minute she crossed her eyes and blew out her cheeks. It was all the same. The same eyes, the same smile, but it was not her face. With a growl, she slapped the water causing the reflection to ripple. She was done playing that game.

"I'm not myself anymore." She muttered. "I need to turn myself back. How many days have gone by? Am I still on my break?" She hoped classes did not start up again while she was away.

She gazed at the water again and sighed. Out of nowhere a shadow appeared in the water. Had ten minutes really gone by already? Shiraha looked up and her jaw dropped. She let out a scream. Thirty seconds did not pass before Sesshoumaru swiftly made his way to the spring. Shiraha was out of the water holding her kimono to her chest while a giant spider approached her. Sesshoumaru maneuvered a whip of light and cast it at the spider, tearing it into pieces. Shiraha slumped to the ground and stared wide-eyed at the place the spider was standing just moment ago. Slowly, she raised her head to look at Sesshoumaru. Their eyes met and Shiraha screamed again.

"Turn around, you pervert!" Sesshoumaru, looking a touch irritated, turned away allowing her to dress. When her kimono was on, she walked up to Sesshoumaru, a blush touching her cheeks, and mumbled a "Thank you."

"…" Sesshoumaru turned to walk on. "We're leaving." Normally, Shiraha would have been bothered with his lack of acknowledging her thanks, but she was a bit too embarrassed to even care. She fell in behind him and walked beside Jaken.

"Uhm…" She looked at Sesshoumaru's back. "Sorry for calling you a pervert." The response was silence. She knew that it was not anger that made him silent. It was just a Sesshoumaru thing to do. Shiraha smiled a little. He came quickly when she screamed which meant he must have cared a little. Her white knight in shining armor.

"Don't get too comfortable." A voice in the wind whispered in her ear.

"Sin?" Shiraha looked around. Sesshoumaru came to a halt and looked at Shiraha.

"How lucky you are to be near the one you love." Sin's voice laughed,

"Where's Rin?" Shiraha cried, looking around.

"Thanks to our favorite doggy-boy, she's still not strong enough to use." Sin laughed again. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. She suffers. She is in a great amount of pain."

"That's nothing to laugh about!" Shiraha cried.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's Sesshoumaru, here, who injured Rin."

"That…" Shiraha narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, it was because of you. You remind him too much of that old _flame_." Sin whispered. The last word seemed to affect Shiraha for her body became tense. The thought of flames flooded her mind. The word was like a trigger.

"Yes…I am giving you another memory Kagura had. One that happened before she met Sesshoumaru. There was another…man." Sin cackled.

* * *

**Indeed, a human man came to mind. One who was so handsome that it was no surprise why even a youkai noticed him. Even though he was beautiful, his life was that of a simple villager. Shiraha watched through Kagura's eyes as she watched the villager play a flute in the forest. For some reason, Kagura stepped out from her hiding place. The villager stopped playing and looked up.**

**"Hello." He smiled. Kagura was shocked.**

**"Aren't you afraid of me?" She inquired.**

**"Should I be?" The man continued to play the flute.**

**From that day on, Kagura would come every morning to the same spot. Every morning, the man would play his flute. Eventually, they would talk and soon Kagura came to like him. His name was Takeo and he was the first and only friend Kagura ever made. This was before she even met Inuyasha. Of course, she had orders to follow that Naraku had given her. She was to collect Shikon fragments from different youkai. She followed his orders obediently. **

**One day, Naraku found out about Kagura's friendship with the handsome villager. No one knows why Naraku did anything, however, he told Kagura to destroy the village Takeo came from. For the first time she since she came into being, Kagura refused. That was when Naraku took her heart. He put his hand to her chest and out it came. **

**"Is this getting in your way, Kagura?" He inquired with a smile. "Destroy the village and I will consider returning this to you." When she began to protest, he squeezed the organ, giving her the worst pain imaginable.**

**There was no use arguing, she went to the village and destroyed it, but not before she made sure Takeo was safe. She told him to meet her in the forest for she had something important to tell him. Thankfully, he was the kind of man to wait for her. Many died by Kagura's fan that night. The villager's houses were set aflame as they were taken down one by one with he Fuujin no mai.**

**Once the village was destroyed, she went to Takeo and confessed all she had done. Needless to say, Takeo was unhappy. His home, his friends, his family; all were gone. A village girl who had escaped the destruction overheard their conversation and attacked Kagura. Kagura used the Fuujin no mai. Takeo, to protect the village girl, took the attack with his own body. The village girl ran away in shock. Before Takeo died, he told Kagura that he forgave her for her sins. **

**"I know if it were your choice, you wouldn't have done this." He smiled. "I hope you can be free someday." **

**From then on, Kagura harbored a longing for freedom and a hate for Naraku.

* * *

**

Shiraha's eyes widened as the memory settled in her mind. Something so painful that it was hard to even think about. It made the emptiness in her chest feel more barren. Finally, she looked at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be focused on her face.

"What is it?" She asked, her throat feeling dry.

"You are crying." Was the reply. Shiraha reached up and touched just beneath her right eye. Indeed, it was wet.

"I…need to go." Shiraha turned and ran off.

"Sh-…" Sesshoumaru stopped himself from calling after her and watched has she ran off.

Once Shiraha was deep into the forest, she looked around. Chances were that Sin came with her. She knew Sin wanted to talk. She just knew it. She touched her face again. The tears were still streaming.

"What is this?" She whispered. She spoke again in a yell. "What is this, Sin!"

"I made a deal with the devil." Sin hissed in her ear. "He would give me powers for a price. Foolish me. I did not even ask what the price was. He took my body and soul. So then…I needed a new body and a new soul."

"What does this have to do with these memories?" Shiraha looked around.

"It is all Kagura's fault." Sin chuckled.

"Did she kill you or something?"

"Takeo was loved by many in the village." Sin's voice became strangely gentle. "He was beautiful and very kind. When he worked, he worked hard. All in the village knew that he would make a fine husband. However, when he fell in love, it wasn't with any of the girls from the village. It wasn't with any girls from another village. It wasn't a miko. Not even a princess won his heart. It was a youkai, Kagura."

"Get to the point already!" Shiraha growled.

"I lived in the same village and, yes, I loved him. Whenever he went to the forest to play a song on his flute, I would follow him." Sin laughed bitterly. "But what did I see one morning? A youkai! I could see in his eyes a certain wonderment. She captivated him. If only I could have foreseen what damage she would have done. That village girl that Takeo protected…I was that girl and you…You killed him."

"Kagura did! Not me!" Shiraha cried.

"You're the same. You have her face. You have her soul." The wind blew so harshly that it pushed Shiraha into a tree. "So after he died, I made a pact with the devil. I wanted the power to kill Kagura. He gave it to me…All the power I needed, but no body to allow me to use it properly until now. I found the perfect body and soul…I just need you out. Then I can move on with my true goal."

"And what is that?" Shiraha snapped.

"To become a true demon." Sin laughed. "It started with killing Kagura, but now I see beyond it."

"You're stupid!" Shiraha shouted. "You told me what you wanted. You revealed all of this to me."

"Hiding it from you does not give me an advantage. After all, I still have the child."

"Sin. This is between you and me." Shiraha clenched her teeth. "Why bring the others into this? Why?"

"Why?" The wind rushed past Shiraha. "Follow me and find out."

Shiraha growled and ran after Sin's voice. As she ran, Sin mocked her and laughed all the while. Shiraha stopped suddenly when she reached a field of flowers. It was so similar to the one in her dreams except there was a swarm of blue butterflies. They surrounded her, covering her in sleeping dust. Shiraha fell to her knees and fought the sleepiness, trying to stay awake. Unfortunately, she could not compete against the swarm of butterflies and soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Everything was blurry, yet the screams were all so clear. So many were running but none could escape. Blood stained the ground and twisted laughter rose above the screams. Wind tore at those who ran. Wind tore at those who hid. Wind tore at those who tried to fight back. Men, women and children alike were torn. As the screams died down, the light seemed to fade. Slowly…ever so slowly, everything became black…

"Shiraha…" A voice in the darkness called. "Shiraha!"

Shiraha groaned and opened her eyes. Instantly, the scent of blood struck her like a slap in the face. Shiraha looked up to see a worried Kagome. She sat up and held her head with a groan. She looked back up at Kagome again.

"Where am I?" She asked, her throat felt raw as if she did a lot of yelling. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango were with Kagome and each looked horrified. "What is it?" The brightness of the sun made it hard for her to focus on anything clearly.

"Shiraha…" Kagome could not go beyond speaking her name.

"What's wrong?" Shiraha looked around in alarm. It finally hit her. She was in the middle of a village. What was odd about it was the dead bodies that were strewn about. Kagome walked to a dead man's body and knelt beside it before looking at her cousin.

"Shiraha…the blood on your kimono…these wounds look like something Kagura could have done…Did you…kill this villager?" She asked. "Did you kill…everyone here?"

"What? How can you accuse me of that!" Shiraha narrowed her eyes. "Wait…blood?" She looked down and saw it. Her kimono was splattered by blood and she suddenly realized the fan in her right hand.

"What happened Shiraha?" Kagome stood and walked to her. She knelt beside her.

"I don't know…It's…all a blur…" Shiraha held her head as if it would help her remember. "I don't know how I got here."

"Did you kill them or not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know!" Shiraha cried. She dropped the fan and stood. All eyes were on her, accusing her of something she was not even sure she did.

"Shiraha." Kagome stood.

"Don't look at me!" Shiraha covered her face. "I can't remember a thing! I was…I was in a field of flowers…"

"Does this look like a field of flowers to you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Please…" Shiraha gazed at Kagome. "I don't know what happened."

No one could say anything. Shiraha took in a deep breath and tried to remember what happened in between her falling asleep and awaking in the village. She could not bring herself to look at any of them. It would have been easy for her to say that she was set up. Perhaps Sin did this! But every time Shiraha considered it, she could not help but doubt the very idea. Something in her body told her that it was very possible she killed the villagers. If Kagura was capable, then so was Shiraha.

"I'm sorry…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry!" Shiraha turned to run but Inuyasha jumped in her path.

"You're not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this." He said.

"You don't understand. I can't be here." Shiraha brought her hand to her nose. She could not take the scent of blood. There was so much of it all at once. She brushed past Inuyasha and ran. He reached out to grab her arm but a strong gust of wind blew sand into his eyes causing him to pull his arm back. Somehow, she had disappeared. Inuyasha rubbed at his eyes.

"Where did she go?" He snarled.

"She wouldn't kill the villagers…would she?" Shippou looked at Kagome.

"Something isn't right." Kagome replied, looking at the bodies. "I don't think Shiraha would do this…not willingly."

"Looks like we won't be able to find out anytime soon. I can't even smell her." He grumbled. It was Shingetsu. Again, he would be forced to live as a human for the night. They all turned to the bodies so they could begin to bury the dead. They would have to solve the mystery of Shiraha's presence for another time.

* * *

Shiraha ran as fast as she could, tears streaking their way down her cheeks. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She stopped at a river and threw herself in. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough, the blood stain would go away. All that was in her mind was cleaning her kimono. The pain in her shoulder was cast aside. Being treated like a baby seemed like a luxury. It was better than wondering whether she killed everyone in a village or not. Shiraha heard someone walking and turned.

As if it was fate, Sesshoumaru always seemed to appear at the right time. He looked at Shiraha, soaked and crying. The water had washed away the scent of blood on her, but the stain remained on her kimono. She looked so lost. For the first time, she looked as if she had nothing left to fight for. Why it moved him, not even he could tell, but in that moment, even his icy heart melted. He stepped into the river and wrapped his arm around her. Shiraha's eyes widened and she instinctively clung to his shirt.

"Sesshoumaru…" Her voice was shaky. Was it the emotional state she was in or the cold water?

"I'm here." He murmured. Shiraha buried her face into his chest. Even though a weight of guilt rested on her heart, being with him in that moment seemed to lighten the load.

* * *

**Author's note:** gasp! I updated so soon! Let's just say I heart the weekend! Ho Ho Ho!

**Next Chapter: **Gust

**Chapter Preview:** "If you have something to tell me, then say it. What is it that you're keeping from me, Sesshoumaru?"


	10. Chapter Nine: Gust

WARNING: This chapter is the start to some mature content.

Gust

**Shiraha awoke and sat up pressing her hand to her bare chest.**

_**I'm…not dead. Heh. We'll see about this. But it's ironic…because Naraku has a hold over my heart…my life was spared…**_**Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.**

**"Uhm are you okay?" Shiraha turned to see Rin looking at her and Jaken glaring.**

**"You two…" She muttered as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru behind them, clearly disinterested.**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama saved you." The little girl remarked.**

**"Incidentally." The toad youkai added.**

**"Heh…" Shiraha looked at the dog youkai after a moment of silence. "Even you have some pitiful things about you."**

**"Damn you!" Jaken screamed. "How about a little word of gratitude!"**

**"Rin. Jaken." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "We're leaving."**

**"Ah. Y-yes." The toad youkai began to follow. Shiraha could only see the back of Sesshoumaru's head so his reaction to her words was unclear. Not that he'd show his emotions anyway.

* * *

**

Shiraha opened her eyes to see a star sprinkled sky. Ah…she had been dreaming of one of Kagura's memories. Did she sleep all throughout the day? She found that she was leaning against a tree near the river. With a gasp, her eyes darted this way and that. Sesshoumaru was gone! She must have blacked out when he held her...But where was he now?

"I see that you have awakened." His voice came from behind the tree. Shiraha peeked around the tree. Sesshoumaru was standing with his back to the tree, making it difficult to see his face.

"Were you with me all this time?" Shiraha pulled herself to her feet and walked around the tree to face him. He met her eyes but did not answer. "I'll take it as a yes." Shiraha smiled.

_Somehow…_Thought Sesshoumaru, _She seems more humble._

"Where is your little toad pal…?" She inquired.

"I sent him to find information regarding Rin's whereabouts."

"I…" Shiraha chuckled nervously. "I think I might have killed a whole village of people." Sesshoumaru just stared. "I don't even know if I did or not."

"You left with Sin."

"Yes." Shiraha felt a sudden jolt of anger. "She led me to a field of flowers. I encountered those damned blue butterflies. They…sprinkled some kind of powder on me to make me fall asleep."

"So you remember nothing." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Shiraha blinked. Sesshoumaru turned away and started walking.

"We should be leaving now." He said.

"Wait!" Shiraha ran after him. "Were you there when the villagers were killed?"

"Why did you run off?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "You should have been aware that it was a trap."

"So you were there!" Shiraha grabbed his arm with both hands arm to stop him. Was it her imagination or did he tense slightly? "What happened? Did I kill them?"

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at her. The lack of expression, although very common to see on Sesshoumaru, was not comforting.

"If you have something to tell me, then say it. What is it that you're keeping from me, Sesshoumaru?" Shiraha's eyes were pleading. Even if she committed a sin, she needed to know.

"We are leaving." Sesshoumaru announced and began to walk again. He did not need to pull his arm out of her hold for her fingers slipped away.

"Why won't you tell me?" She whispered. "That must mean I did do something."

"…"Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Say something!" She shouted.

"I have nothing to say that can comfort you." He murmured. Shiraha stepped forward and gave him a slap. What surprised her was how he neither flinched nor moved out of the way. A youkai as powerful as him could have avoided her slap.

"Why…?" She lost her voice for a moment. "Why did you take it?"

"Do you feel better now?" He inquired. Shiraha's eyes widened.

"Just tell me what happened."

"They were killed by your hands." With the truth revealed, Shiraha's knees became weak and she fell to a sitting position.

"I…" She looked at Sesshoumaru but saw past him. "I…"

"You were not yourself." He continued, but his words fell on deaf ears. "Shiraha." He could not even imagine why she was so bothered by destroying so many. "Shiraha." He said more firmly. The Youkai did not make a move to step any closer to Shiraha. It was as if he wanted to keep the distance between them.

"I'm a murderer." She choked out.

"You did not know what you were doing. Do not mourn the loss of human lives." He said grabbing her injured shoulder. The pain brought her back to reality. "You were being controlled."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Shiraha asked.

"I came after the fact." He murmured.

"Then how do you know I was being controlled?" She growled.

"You attacked me." Shiraha looked into his eyes before lowering her head.

"What happened?" She asked. Sesshoumaru sighed and thought back to what happened.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru walked to the village, lured by the scent of blood. There was so much spilt that he was a touch curious. For all he knew, it could have been Sin. That was when he saw Shiraha use the Fuujin no mai on a group of villagers. Jaken was close behind as usual. Slowly, Shiraha turned to face Sesshoumaru. Her face was expressionless and her eyes glowing a bloody red. **

**"So, you have come…" She spoke without an ounce of inflection in her voice. Sesshoumaru stared at her. Slowly, she approached the Youkai with her hand poised, ready to attack. "Fuujin no mai…"**

**Sesshoumaru dodged the attack effortlessly before he made his way to Shiraha, his expression never changing. Quickly, he scanned the area before he gave her a swift punch to the abdomen. Shiraha groaned and fell forward, unconscious. Sesshoumaru caught her and laid her on the ground. The slight shift of the wind caught his attention and off he ran, to follow the moving wind. **

**"Jaken! Stay!" He ordered the toad-youkai.**

**As he tore through the forest, he could hear laughter from the traveling wind. He came to a halt just as he reached the edge of the field of flowers Kagura died in. His eyes darkened as the wind also stopped above the very spot Kagura melted away, swirling flowers.**

**"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Sin chuckled. "The very spot she died. Oh, how much she loved you."**

**"Is there some importance to your incessant rambling?" Sesshoumaru scowled.**

**"Allow me to clear this up. She killed the villagers, just like the time Kagura destroyed that village long ago." Sin whispered, coming closer to the proud youkai.**

**"Was it by your influence?"**

**"Do you care?"**

**"Not especially."**

**"Ah ha ha ha! Sesshoumaru, this act of yours will not last." Sin's voice brushed against his ear. "Tell her I possessed her body. That won't stop her from feeling guilty, for she was not strong enough to fight me. This is to let her know that I can control her whenever I choose to."**

**"…" He turned away.**

**"Aren't you going to ask me why I don't take her body from her if I can posses her?"**

**"Possessing means you are only a visitor in her body. You cannot stay there permanently." Sesshoumaru replied before walking into the forest.

* * *

**

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sesshoumaru began to walk again.

"Just tell me what happened!" Shiraha cried. "Why are you hiding this from me?"

"You killed a whole village. You were being controlled. They were just human. There is nothing more to say." He never stopped.

"I don't care if they were just human. I was human, too, before I became…this." Shiraha began to follow him. "Will you look at me!?!"

"…"

"I'm talking to you! Hey!" Shiraha reached out to touch him.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned and grabbed her firmly by the arm. He pushed her hard against a tree with a steady gaze on his features.

"I have my reasons for allowing you to accompany me, but if you try my patience, you **will** regret it." He spoke coolly in spite of the heat of his glare. "Understood?"

"You're hurting me…" Shiraha looked away. Sesshoumaru released her arm and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Understood?"

"Yes…" She slapped his hand away. "Why are you so irritable? You're acting strange…even stranger than you usually act."

"…" He glared at her before turning to go on. His sudden outburst was surprising even to himself. It was her scent. He knew it was her scent that was affecting him. That was why he sent Jaken away. He did not even notice that scent until the very morning he held her. Shiraha did not even notice she was giving off that special scent.

"Fine…I can see when I'm not wanted!" Shiraha wheeled around and began to storm off. Sesshoumaru stopped and watched her go but did not move from his spot.

Shiraha did not even turn to see if he would go after her for she knew he was not going to follow. That time he held her must have been a fluke. She fought back the urge to cry. No matter what she did, he never looked at her that way or treated her so harshly. Could he have regretted holding her that morning? Shiraha broke out into a run, not quite sure why she felt she had to. That was when the tears burst forward, streaming down without a sign of ending. She stopped when she was deep in the forest, choking on sobs. She fell to her knees and gritted her teeth, hugging herself.

"You sick or something?" A voice startled Shiraha. She turned to watch the origin approach. The wolf Youkai came to a halt when he was a few feet away. He seemed to be shocked when he saw her tear stained face. Yet there was more. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and it did not look as if he was going to come any closer.

"What do you want?" Shiraha barked, confused but too focused on her own pain to care about his odd actions.

"Hey. I don't want your attitude. I lied to Kagome for your sake." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? I should be grateful? Whether you told her or not does not matter. If anything, you saved your own butt." Shiraha stood wiping her tears away.

"What's your problem?" Kouga growled fiercely.

"You! You and everyone in this world!" She took a step toward him. He took a step back. "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't want to come any closer." He muttered.

"And why is that? You're going to hit me?" She took a few more steps forward. Kouga glared at her.

"It's for your own good." Kouga said softly. Shiraha strode right up and stopped when she was right in front of him.

"Hit me with your best shot, wolfy." She hissed. He immediately took a step back and put his arm to his nose. Shiraha blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Do I smell bad?" She sniffed her clothing. Only the faint scent of blood remained on the fabric. Was it obvious to him that she killed off a whole village? "What's going on?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." Kouga growled.

"Don't know what? Tell me!" Shiraha frowned.

"You're in heat."

"What?" Shiraha flushed.

"Females give off a scent when they're in heat." Kouga explained. "But your scent is a hell of a lot stronger than anything I've ever smelled."

"Well stop smelling me then!" Shiraha shouted.

"As if I could!" Kouga roared.

"Fine! I'll just leave, then!" Shiraha sniffed indignantly and turned to go. Kouga strode forward and blocked her path.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him.

"It's not safe for you to go in there by yourself." He declared.

"I don't need you babying me! You were the one who was trying to kill me when we first met!" Shiraha tried to side step him but he was right in front of her again. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a good shove.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled; hands balled into fists.

"You're going to regret it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders to force her to meet his eyes. "Kagome would kill me."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! She's in love with Inuyasha! Nothing you do is going to win her heart so stop your wishful thinking." Shiraha smirked. "You can try to play the hero, but in the end, her eyes will always be on Inuyasha." She could feel his grip tighten on her shoulders. "Ow! You're hurting me."

"Fine! You want to get attacked, be my guest!" He pushed her back and stormed off. Shiraha watched him disappear in the distance before she leaned against a tree. She felt bad about what she said but it was the truth. Now, she wanted so much to be beside Sesshoumaru, but pride prevented her from turning back to find him. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching. She turned quickly, could it be Sesshoumaru? No. It was another Youkai. No words were exchanged before he jumped her. Her screams echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

Kagome walked slowly behind Inuyasha and company with her eyes on the ground. They had to find a safe place for the night for Inuyasha was in the human form that he took once each month. Yet, her mind was elsewhere. She wondered about the villagers she had helped buried. It took them all day to get it done. Shiraha could not have possibly massacred a whole village, could she?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice caught her attention.

"Hm?" She lifted her head to look at him as he watched her over his shoulder.

"Even if she's your cousin, she killed a whole village. She's dangerous. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here for a while." He murmured.

"She wouldn't hurt me, Inuyasha!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"We can't be sure of that. You saw the blood. She didn't even deny it."

"She didn't even know what happened!" Kagome sighed. A scream in the distance caused the blood in her veins to freeze. "That sounds like…" She did not even finish her sentence before she ran off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tore after her. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before they followed the pair.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, even after her lungs were burning and her legs were aching, she continued onward. She prayed that it was not Shiraha. She prayed that Shiraha was somewhere safe. Perhaps it was her overactive imagination. She looked up ahead and came to an immediate halt to allow her to take in the scene before her.

Shiraha sat against a tree, tears flowing steadily from her eyes, mingling with the freshly splattered blood on her cheeks that rivaled the new, crimson stain on her kimono. Her fan was in her shaky hand as she stared, wide eyed at the bloody carcass of a Youkai. Inuyasha stopped right beside Kagome as she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Sango, Shippou and Miroku joined them shortly after.

"Shiraha…" Kagome approached her cousin.

"Stay back…" Her cousin spoke in a tone Kagome never heard before.

"Please…" Kagome did not stop.

"I said stay back." Shiraha's eyes became sharp, yet the tears continued to fall. She looked at Kagome. "Stay away from me."

"Shiraha!" Kagome took another step forward.

"STAY BACK!" Shiraha screamed, the wind picked up and blew Kagome back with such a force that she hit the ground far behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to rush Shiraha, but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You can't! Not in your current state." His face was grim.

Shiraha slowly stood, her eyes empty as the winds blew around her. Sango called for Kirara and hopped on her back. Once in the air, she hurled her trusty Hiraikotsu in Shiraha's direction. Shiraha only needed to turn her eyes on the boomerang and it flew back at its owner. Sango cried out as it slapped into Kirara and both fell to the ground. Miroku jumped to catch her and turned to look at Shiraha.

"Shiraha! Get a hold of yourself!" He called out.

"Hmph…Don't speak to me as if you know me…" She gave them all a twisted smile. "You disgust me. All of you disgust me."

"Shiraha!" Kagome sat up slowly and looked at her cousin. "What happened to you?"

"Will you just shut your mouth for once!?!" Shiraha blasted Kagome back with another gust of wind, pinning her to a tree. "All you ever do is put on that goody two-shoes act. You don't really care." Her eyes went to Miroku and she blew him back, Sango held tightly in his arms, until he, too was pinned. "No one cares! Not that lecherous monk and his prude of a girlfriend and especially not the Halfling who wanted me dead in the first place." Her eyes went on Inuyasha, pinning him to a tree.

"This isn't like you, Shiraha!" Kagome cried out weakly.

"As if you would know…" Shiraha smiled. "This is who I really am…"

"Shiraha…" A voice called to her from behind. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru…" As she turned to him, an immense force of wind was sent at him, pushing hard against him but the Youkai did not budge. His eyes stayed focused on her as if she did nothing. "Is there something you want?" She walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're actually seeking me out? What happened? Did my wind wear down that icy block around your heart or are you just here to kill me?"

"…" He only stared at her, his eyes never shifting.

"See…that's what I hate about you. I can never read what's going through your mind." She sighed. "You're pathetic." A slight movement of her arm would have earned him a slap if he did not catch her by the wrist.

"Sin. Release her." He finally said.

"What?" Shiraha squinted her eyes. "How…did you know?"

"Release her." He repeated, tightening his grip.

"Hah! I can't believe this! Why do you even care if I take over her body?" Sin shook Shiraha's body with laughter. "She barely killed the demon that attacked her. Then she broke down. It was so easy to take over at that point. The killing ate away at her. She was convinced her dearest cousin had no faith in her. She lost her heart. To top it all off, you rejected her. For one so young, I'm surprised it took her this long to give up. It was only a matter of time. Young women are always so easy to break."

"Let her go, Sin!" Kagome shouted, and yelped when the pressure of the wind pushed her harder against the tree.

"Silence, wench!" Sin hissed before returning her attention to Sesshoumaru. "You're in quite the predicament, aren't you? Your cold actions were because she was in heat. Even a powerful demon such as you could not fight against her alluring scent. After all, you're still a male. So how does it feel being so close to her now?" Sin leaned in and whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear. "Can you really fight it?" She looked at his face and chuckled. "I admire you, Sesshoumaru; keeping a straight face through it all. You're a stubborn one."

"Do not compare me to the weak." He uttered.

"I'll admit." Sin sighed. "You have a strong constitution, but you will eventually succumb to her scent. You notice how strong it is? I, myself, cannot explain it. I know Kagura did not carry a scent this strong whether she was in heat or not." She sighed and ran her fingers along his neck. "What is it about this human? This Shiraha? Why did Kagura's soul choose this body? Well, it doesn't matter to me. In a way, she should be thanking me. She would never have the guts to be this forward." And with that, Sin slowly brought her lips close to his, a devilish smile touching them before they made contact with his.

Suddenly, the wind died down as Sin's laughter faded into the depths of the forest. All were free from the hold. Immediately, Sesshoumaru grabbed Shiraha by the shoulders and pushed her back, his cold glare stabbing at her dazed face.

"What happened?" She raised a hand to her head, a dull pain throbbing violently.

"Shiraha…" Kagome stumbled forward before pushing herself to reach her cousin.

"You're alright!" She threw herself at Shiraha and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on…?" Shiraha's eyes remained fixed on Sesshoumaru. He swiftly turned and began to walk away. Gasping, Shiraha went after him.

"Shiraha, wait." Kagome followed her.

"Go away!" Shiraha called over her shoulder and picked up her pace to reach Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed and turned away from her cousin. She stormed past Inuyasha and the others, her hands balled into fists.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to look after her.

"She's so stubborn. I'm through chasing her around." She spoke in a cold, hushed tone. The frustration of looking after her cousin finally got to her. "I'm going home."

* * *

"Will you stop already?" Shiraha called out to Sesshoumaru.

"It would be best if you did not follow." Was all he said.

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm staying with you." She declared. The Youkai turned on her, golden glare fixed upon her face.

"You are aware of your state and you dare chase a male." He murmured. "Go back to your world until that scent is gone. I will not attack you but I do not intend to protect you."

"Then don't. I don't need protecting. I just want to be with you." Shiraha frowned. In spite of her insecurities, she was desperate to stick close to him.

"Disgusting." He scowled at her distastefully before trekking on.

"Sessh..." She hesitated before she followed him; leaving ample space between them. It was as if she took ten steps backwards from where they were before and it hurt so much. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she stared at the ground. The amount of drama she caused just by entering a beaten up well astounded her. To think, she was wishing for something other than the dull life she lived and this was what she got.

_Would it have been better if I never met Sesshoumaru at all?_

Looking up she stared at his back, wishing he would turn to her and hold her once more. However, that was not who he was and she knew it. It would not do to just keep everything inside, would it? She found herself walking slightly faster, closing the distance between them. He had to have heard her but he did not seem to change his pace. Closer and closer, she was moving. Unconsciously, her arms moved on their own accord, reaching out to the white haired Youkai. Holding him from behind, she buried her face against his back and halted him in his steps. The muscles in his body were tense. It could be his anger, annoyance or the simple fact that he sent was affecting him. All he did was remain silent and still. Shiraha squeezed her eyes shut and basked in his earthy scent.

"I know you don't like me and I know you don't want anything to do with me but I don't think it's so wrong of me to feel this way." She whispered. "I am human. I may have the body of a Youkai but I am human. I look like her but I am not her. I know she meant a lot to you and perhaps the fact that I have her body disturbs you. But...right now...You need to see me. I am Shiraha and I love you."

"Release me." He growled; the patience within slowly tearing away.

"Make me." Was her reply. As expected, her back hit hard against the trunk of a tree as he pushed her off. His hand pinned her by her injured shoulder with a sharp squeeze to send her the message that he was unhappy with her. The pain washed over her and she winced in response.

"Cease your advances." Sesshoumaru hissed. Shiraha slowly raised a hand to rest on his cheek. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I can't help myself. You never look at me unless I provoke you like now." She whispered. Golden hues focused on the pretty face that mirrored Kagura's. The close proximity made her scent all the more intoxicating, however, Sesshoumaru was never one to lose control so easily. No, he would turn this in his favor.

"You know nothing." He uttered, pulling his hand from her shoulder. "I will give you a taste of where your choice may lead you." Before Shiraha could inquire of the meaning behind his words, he pressed his body close to hers and held her wrists together of her head. Without warning, he captured her lips. As she gasped, his tongue found entrance into her mouth and explored the warmth of her taste. Having this all at once shock Shiraha, but there did not seem to be a break coming for the kiss. The pure heat and passion overwhelmed her and she could not use her arms to push him back. Short of breath, she began to whimper. Both excited and pleading, she found herself attempting to struggle within his hold but he was much stronger and his lips were too difficult to resist.

Though he released her wrists, he did not budge, when she pressed her hand against his chest in an attempt to push him back. His hand roamed the curves of her body. A weakness came to her knees and the buckled. Soon he pulled back, ending the kiss and leaving her panting on the ground. She stared up at him, wide-eyed with wonder. Sesshoumaru's breathing did not appear to have changed from its normal rate. This kiss seemed not to have had an effect on him at all.

"You cannot handle what you desire." He said. "I will allow you to rest here tonight." With that, he turned and left her to her thoughts. She raised a hand to her lips. The heat lingered everywhere he touched and everywhere he did not touch. It was too much and she was blindsided. Lowering her head, she leaned against the tree and hugged herself. In spite of the overwhelming intensity; she still craved the warmth. It was something she could not take, but something she wanted to taste once again.

"Baka...You think that would stop me?" She shook her head solemnly. "I won't give up."

Sesshoumaru walked deep into the forest, his muscles still rigid. It was not until he felt he was a good enough distance from her that he allowed himself to rest his hand on the trunk of an oak tree. Though the kiss was meant to scare her, he found himself drawn into her the longer he held it. Her scent was still on him. He was nearly back to his full level of control. Kissing her was poor judgment on his part, but how could he have known that this was something he found himself almost enjoying?

* * *

Sin's laughter startled Chou from her deep slumber. The blue Youkai quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A warm breeze caressed her sleepy face, giving her heart cause to skip. Something pleased Sin for some reason; that was clear. Chou sat up and leaned her back against the cavern wall. A raise of her arm triggered more butterflies to appear. They sprinkled their dust upon the sleeping Rin once again, to keep her in her unconscious state.

"What has you so happy?" She inquired.

"Our favorite block of ice moved a little too close to the fire." Sin snickered.

"Meaning...?" Her words went over Chou's head.

"He tried to teach Shiraha a little lesson." Sin explained with glee, brushing against Chou's neck. "But he went in a little too over his head. Looks like she was more irresistible than I anticipated. Sesshoumaru might be feeling a little something for her after all. I was beginning to worry after he pushed her aside at first."

"So he may actually be reciprocating Shiraha's feelings?" Chou asked.

"He feels something but I doubt it to be love." Sin answered. "He is much too detached to every feel that. I think he has had his first dose of desire. Who would have thought the almighty Sesshoumaru would slip? Heh heh heh...His annoyance with her and his will to punish her ended up affecting him. Her scent is unbelievably strong when she is in heat."

"In heat?" Chou quirked a brow. "Ah. Well, her scent was always special in the first place. I have yet to find out why."

"There must be a connection somewhere." Sin whispered against her ear. "Whatever the case may be, this may cause a distance between the two of them."

"That is good?"

"Yes, my dear." Sin giggled. "The more distressed she is, the easier she is to break. Once she is completely inconsolable, I will be able to take over for good."

"You truly think it would be that easy?" Chou inquired skeptically.

"It may take a little more time, but if all goes as I have planned, I will soon obtain my revenge and you, my dear, will join me in tasting victory." Sin cackled, moving into the distanced. Chou listened to her fade until she laid back on the ground.

"Your victory is my victory, Sin." She murmured.

* * *

**Author's note:** So yeah, it's been forever. So sue me. Let's see how many more chapters I can pump out before I disappear again. Muahahahahaha!

**Next Chapter: **Typhoon

**Chapter Preview:** Things get awkward between Sesshoumaru and Shiraha.


End file.
